Nantucket Summer
by Cela Fille
Summary: They were four best friends, spending their last summer together before parting ways. It was supposed to be perfect, right? Enter jealous and regretful exes, and what to do you get? DRAMA... rated T for later chapters. COMPLETE.
1. Graduation

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Clique.) 

"Congratulations, Class of 2013!" The principal shouted. Huge cheers erupted at the statement. Four best friends ran toward each other and threw themselves in a messy hug, which caught the attention of everyone. They all secretly wished to be part of that perfect four-some. A tall, ethereally beautiful blonde appeared who goddess-like, jumped up and down animatedly, an elated smile on her face. Next to her, a slim, model-beautiful brunette was screaming excitedly like there was no tomorrow. A shaggy-haired blonde guy with toned, visible muscles like an Abercrombie model, and a smile that could melt any girl's heart, was cheering madly, grabbing the blonde girl's waist and whooping. Almost as excited as his friend was a tall, handsome dark-haired boy, who hugged his two best friends and girlfriend, shouting himself hoarse, and wishing that the moment would never end. They, four best friends, jumped and formed a four-person conga line, laughing and making everyone green with envy that they weren't nearly as perfect, gorgeous, and happy as them. 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATES!" the blonde goddess screamed, hugging the brunette model. They all laughed at her joy, but felt exactly the same way. Pushing past the crowd, they made their way to _their_ tree, the huge oak that stood in the corner of the enormous lawn. The shaggy-haired guy hoisted the blonde onto his shoulder, and ran to the tree with a loud laugh. The brunettes entwined hands and ran after them, and all collapsed in a big heap on top of one another. They giggled, then sat and lay down in a circle, all their bodies overlapping. 

"So guys, where are we all headed this coming September?" the brunette girl asked, though they all knew perfectly well of the answers. 

"Stanford, baby!" the blonde girl jumped up and shook her butt in all their faces. 

"Hey! That's my thing, Claire!" Derrick complained, laughing. 

"Puh-lease! NYU is calling my name, honey!" Massie said in her 'I'm-so-much-better-than-you' voice, then broke into a teasing smile. 

"Columbia's the way I roll!" the dark-haired boy shouted. Everyone laughed at the childishness of the phrase. "But seriously, I couldn't live any farther from Massie than I already am." He said, putting an arm around his girlfriend's waist. 

"OOOOOH!" Claire and Derrick cooed, laughing. "Lovebirds!" they yelled simultaneously. 

"Aw, thanks Joshy!" Massie crooned, pecking her boyfriend on the lips. 

"And Derrington's off to Brown…" Claire pouted. 

"Actually, I have a surprise for everyone!" Derrick shouted, jumping into the center of the circle. He faced Claire with a smile. "I'm going to Stanford!" he yelled, causing everyone, especially Claire, to shriek with excitement. She launched herself into Derrick's lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"But what about Brown?" she asked in the adorable voice of a five-year old. Derrick kissed her cheek. 

"Brown can live without me. I just don't want any new hotshot stealing my girl away from me while I'm gone." He said with a mock stern tone. Claire smiled, and leaned her head toward him, so their foreheads were touching. 

"I was more worried about you flirting day in and out with some love struck girls when I wasn't around to kick their asses!" she whispered, and the four of them laughed. Then the blondes leaned in and started kissing each other so passionately, Massie and Josh had to pull them apart. 

"Dude, get a room!" Josh laughed, pulling an awestruck Derrick away from Claire. Massie laughed, and smacked Claire's arm playfully. 

A few feet away… 

Cam Fisher stood near the refreshment's table, watching the foursome, with his latest girlfriend's arm slithered around his waist. 

"Hey Cammie…" the girl crooned in a scratchy voice in his ear. 

"Ugh. What do you want Olivia?" he demanded, glaring at the plastic-blonde who looked nothing like his goddess-beautiful ex-girlfriend who was busy kissing his ex-best friend. She looked at him, a hurt expression on her face. She stroked his arm and gave him a smile that was supposed to be winning, but looked more toothy and obnoxious. 

"I just wanted to tell you how excited I was that you're spending the summer with me in California before we go to Harvard together!" she squealed. Cam rolled his eyes. 

"Olivia, you didn't even get into Harvard. You're just living in the apartment with me. And change of plans- I'm not spending the summer with you. Or sharing an apartment. In fact, we're breaking up now." He said carelessly, spitting an olive pit onto the ground. 

"WHAT?" she screeched angrily. She grabbed her cup of water, threw it in his face, and slapped him with all the force she could muster. And damn, that hurt bad. Shaking it off, he sauntered off toward a table where a sullen redhead, blonde, and raven-haired girl were sitting with a few of his guy friends. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked, sitting down. The entire table looked at him, and gave him an amused look. 

"You broke up with Duh-livia just now, didn't you?" Alicia asked, inspecting her nails. "You could hear her scream from a mile away." He shrugged and leaned back carelessly. The entire table was watching Claire, Massie, Derrick, and Josh jealously as they wrestled, laughed, and talked with each other. Kemp, Griffin, and Chris were gazing at Claire and Massie with evident lust, as Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen were envious that they weren't the ones having a great time. 

"What happened?" Cam asked. No one answered. Because they all knew the answer. At the start of high school, the Pretty Committee had drifted apart. Massie and Claire became a popular tight two-some on their own, forming a true, Blair Waldorf-Serena van der Woodsen pair. Alicia hung out with the preppy, B-lister cheerleaders, Dylan with the art freaks, and Kristen with the jocks. Cam had cheated on Claire with Alicia, causing Claire to dump Cam, and Josh to dump Alicia. 

Derrick was still dating Massie, but secretly had a crush on Claire. Massie just didn't feel the same way to Derrick as she did before. So they mutually broke up, and decided to just be friends. Derrick got with Claire, and together, they got Massie and Josh to become a couple. Now the four of them were the most popular group at BOCD, leaving Cam, Alicia, and the rest of the group labeled as hopeless LBRs. 

Meanwhile…

"Eh my gawd, I'm already crying!" Massie lamented. "My mascara's totally going to get ruined!" Josh kissed her cheek, and rubbed her back soothingly. 

"You look beautiful no matter what." He murmured into her ear. 

"Aw, Massie, don't cry!" Claire hugged her best friend. "Remember, this is why we're spending summer together in Nantucket! Just a beautiful yacht, a private island, summer house, beach, and all of us together! It's going to be incredible! And remember, everything we do, including shopping, we're all going to do together, unless Massie and I aren't in the mood." She giggled. "With the exception of sharing rooms. Because we all know what the rooming arrangements are-" she paused, looking at the boy's eager faces. "Me and Massie in one room, and Derrick and Josh in the other." She finished, falling backwards, laughing at their boyfriends' stricken faces. 

"What?" they shouted at the same time. Massie stopped crying and chuckled at their antics. Claire raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

"Well, it is subject to change." She scooted over toward Josh, and placed a hand seductively on his thigh, stroking it, with a mischievous glint in her eye. Derrick's eyes widened jealously and he immediately grabbed Claire away, and started kissing her so hard, she could hardly breathe. Massie and Josh laughed. Claire eventually got away from Derrick, with a gasp, shouted, "I was KIDDING, Derrick! We're going to share a room, happy?" she squealed when he started to tickle her. "Stop it!" 

At the LBR table….

"Well, boys and girls, looks like we're headed off to Nantucket." Alicia said, hearing the last part of the conversation. Cam nodded silently, gazing at his ex-girlfriend longingly. The rest of the group murmured their agreements, and got up to leave. Dylan turned to walk to her famous mother, but turned her head a fraction of an inch behind her. 

"We're getting back in. And if we don't- we're going to make this summer the worst they've ever had." she said softly, but everyone heard her and nodded.

---------------------------

I need 5 reviews to continue! 


	2. What are you doing here?

(A/N: Thanks for all the ah-mazing reviews!) 

"Eh my gawd- Mass! Hurry up!" 

Massie rolled her eyes. She was fumbling with her multiple Louis Vuitton suitcases and gave a sigh of frustration. When she looked down the stairs, she saw Claire, looking gorgeous in her light wash True Religion denim mini skirt and yellow Ralph Lauren polo with a big lime pony that revealed a sliver of her tanned, flat stomach. Her silky beach blonde waves were loose, and was wearing a pair of light lime, rhinestone covered, oversized D&G sunglasses that matched the RL pony on her polo. White UGG flip flops were on her feet, and her Crayola colored Benetton bags were standing behind her. 

"I'm coming Kuh-laire. Wow- you look great!" she complimented admiringly. Claire smiled. 

"You don't look so bad yourself." 

Massie was wearing a matching outfit, but with a different color scheme. She wore a dark wash denim mini skirt, with a short white Nautica polo and black RL flip flops. Her glossy brunette hair was curled and put into a high ponytail, and she wore a pair of black and silver Versace aviators. Claire ran up the stairs to help Massie with her many bags, and dragged them downstairs right as they heard a loud honk from outside. The doorbell rang. Isaac stood at the door. 

"Do you need any help with your bags?" he asked politely. Massie giggled and nodded, leaving the bags with him. Claire and Massie linked arms and skipped to the long black stretch limo that was waiting for them on the driveway. Claire pinched Massie's arm excitedly. 

"I can't wait!" she squealed. Massie laughed in return, and they opened the door, letting a blast of cold air come out from the inside. A pair of muscular, tanned arms came out, grabbed the two girls and pulled them inside. "Derrick! Let go of me!" Claire whined, and wrenched her arm away. Josh and Derrick were stretched out on the black leather seats. They looked straight out of an Abercrombie & Fitch catalog. Massie kissed Josh hello, while Claire sat on Derrick's lap, and started whispering in his ear, causing a naughty grin to spread across his face. Josh reached into the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine and some delicate thin-stemmed glasses.

"Château Mouton Rothschild Pauillac." He presented in a sophisticated French accent. Claire stopped whispering to Derrick, and turned to him with a questioning look. 

"What's that?" 

Derrick groaned impatiently. 

"It's some fancy shmancy wine my parents bought in Paris." He explained. "I stole it from the wine cellar. It was the most expensive one there, so I figured it should taste the best." Then his eyes flickered to Massie's worried face. "Mass, it's the start of summer vacation. Can you stop being such a goody two-shoes and drink the damn wine?" He teased playfully. Massie huffed edgily, and clenched her jaw. 

"I am NOT a goody two shoes. In fact, give me that!" She yanked the bottle from Josh's grip, and popped open the cork right in Derrick's face, causing the cap hit his forehead. She grinned when a shot of fizzy alcohol hit him straight in the face. Josh and Claire stared at her in awe, and burst out laughing. Josh grabbed his camera, and snapped pictures of Derrick's shocked face, Massie's pleased one, and Claire doubling over with laughter. Derrick began to laugh with the rest of them as he poured the mahogany-colored liquid into four glasses and handed them to each of them. He raised his glass. 

"To us- and the greatest summer of our lives!" he said with a smirk. They all drowned their drinks and eagerly poured some more. 

"Damn, this stuff is good!" Claire said, leaning back onto Derrick. She kicked off her shoes and lay down across the seat, her head on his lap, and feet on Josh. "Joshy, will you be a dear and massage my feet please?" she asked with a professional English accent. Josh looked at her dubiously. 

"Do I have to?" he moaned. Claire and Massie giggled. 

"Yes, you do." She answered with a smile. Josh rolled his eyes, and started to press her feet. Derrick reached into his North Face backpack and pulled out his iPod video. He put one earphone in his ear, and the other in Claire's and they both started nodding and humming to Coldplay's "A Rush of Blood to the Head". Massie pulled out her iPhone and started tapping on the screen to get to their itinerary. For the rest of the one hour ride to JFK airport, they were quiet, only speaking to turn down the air conditioning and changing the radio stations. 

"Mr. Harrington, we have arrived." A deep voice said from the front of the limo. Claire groggily got up from Derrick's lap, and yawned. Massie, who was practically jumping with excitement, shook Josh awake, who had fallen asleep with his head on her shoulder. Claire popped a few minty tic tacs in her mouth, and her eyes went wide at the sharp flavor. She joined Massie in whispering excitedly, stepped outside the limo, and ran into the airport. Derrick and Josh rolled their eyes at each other, shouldered their bags, and asked the Harrington's chauffer to carry the suitcases in. They joined Massie and Claire in checking in their bags, going through security, and finally, boarding their flight to Boston Logan Airport. 

"Where are we sitting?" Claire asked Massie. Massie didn't answer. She was staring pointedly at a group of girls and guys who took up most of the first class seats. Derrick and Josh came behind them, and stared along with them. 

Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory were loading their bags in the compartments above the aisle seats. Alicia Rivera was sitting with them. Griffin Hastings, Chris Plovert, and Kemp Hurley were arguing quietly in the same row across from them. Only one row remained. Massie stomped to three empty seats, muttering something that sounded like; 'I knew we should've taken the private jet.' She sat in the window seat, and glared out the window. Josh followed her. Derrick's eyes traveled across the seats, looking for someone, but obviously not finding them. He kissed Claire's cheek and whispered to her,

"I'll go see if we can change our seats." He gave her an adorable half-smile, and walked away. Claire sighed, checked her ticket, and sat in her assigned seat. She sat in the middle seat of three, and started to flip through the SKY MALL magazine. 

"Hi Claire." 

Claire turned to see Cam Fisher standing next to their row, and raised her eyebrows. He was wearing a pair of Diesel jeans that Claire had bought for him two years ago for Christmas, a long sleeved Hollister rugby, and of course, his beat-up leather jacket. His black hair hung in his mismatched eyes, and overall, he looked HOT. But Claire wasn't fazed. 

"What do you want?" she asked nastily, folding her arms across her chest. He gave her a guilty half-smile. 

"Uh, that's my seat." He said, pointing to the seat between her and the window. Claire crinkled her nose. 

"Oh, okay." 

She stood up and moved out of the way to let Cam by. 

"What are you doing here, Fisher?" a voice growled behind them. Claire and Cam turned to see a pissed-off looking Derrick. Claire winced, knowing that a full out brawl could happen at any second. She soothingly kept a hand on Derrick's shoulder, and smiled at him. "The Captain said there were no empty seats." He said, glaring at Cam. Claire looked around. She spotted an elderly couple making their way to the Business Class seats. 

"Excuse me?" she said politely. They turned. "Would you like to switch seats with us?" she asked, gesturing to herself and Derrick. The couple looked at them and then the seats, and smiled. 

"We'd love to." 

Claire gave them a grateful smile, and moved to let them walk past. She walked to Massie's seats, told them the whole story, then took Derrick's hand, and left the First Class area, not looking back even to see Cam's disappointed face. 

"So, I guess I'll see you in Nantucket!" he shouted behind them. Claire whipped around. 

"What do you mean? You're going to Nantucket?" she demanded. She felt Derrick stiffen beside her. 

"Yeah." Cam replied, smiling. "We all are."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 review to continue! Thanks! 


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews! You have no idea how awesome that makes me feel. 

Anyway, I'm going to update soon- maybe later today, but I need to ask you something. I've gotten tons of requests for pairings, but need to finalize them now. I already have an idea of how I want the story to go, but your opinions are wanted! You have a few choices: 

Choice 1: massieXjosh and claireXderrick with no other pairings (maybe camXalicia) 

Choice 2: claireXcam, massieXjosh, derrickX(someone else- Dylan, Kristen?)

Choice 3: everyone with their normal pairs (clam, massington, jolicia, etc.) 

Choice 4: anything else you want 


	4. Desperate

"Derrick, where the hell is your driver? He should have been here by now!" Massie complained, stomping her foot. Ever since she had gotten off the flight, she had been extremely irritable.

"Shut up, Mass. He'll be here soon."

Derrick was in an even worse mood. He always knew that Cam still liked Claire. But if he turned up in Nantucket, near them, oh shit. That weird-eyed, cheating manwhore better watch out. Josh and Claire were quiet during Massie and Derrick's bickering. Claire was singing lightly to "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat, and her head was resting on Josh's shoulder. Josh was stroking her hair absently.

_Cause every time I see your bubbly face… I get the tingles in a silly place. _

"Hey Mass! What a surprise!" a sickly sweet voice came from behind them. They turned to see Alicia with Cam and the rest of their friends behind them.

"I doubt it's much of a surprise, Alicia." Massie drawled, looking at her reflection in her Chanel compact critically. Then she snapped it shut, and glared at her. She never forgave her for back-stabbing Claire when she and Cam were going out.

_Flashback_

_It was Saturday night. Everyone was at the huge party at high school junior Skye Hamilton's house. Massie, having a major headache, decided to stay in, but allowed the rest of the PC to go. A loud knock came from outside her bedroom door. Massie sighed, looking at her unfinished nails with a frown. How dare that person interrupt her? She ignored them, and continued on her pinky. The knocking continued. _

"_Coming, gawd, wait a sec!" She huffed, and pulled open the door to see Claire in tears. Her cheeks were red from running and her eyes were puffy and swollen. Massie gasped. _

"_Eh my gawd, Claire, what happened?" she asked, enveloping her in a hug, concerned. Claire burst into more tears and she cried into her shoulder. _

"_ALICIA WAS KISSING CAM!" she sobbed. Massie's eyes widened with confusion. _

"_Alicia? Are you sure? I mean, she has Josh- and even if she did kiss him, it doesn't mean Cam was kissing her." She reasoned. Claire shook her head stubbornly. _

"_No! He was definitely kissing her back. I mean, I don't think he 'accidentally' started to unzip her hoodie, and feel her up!" she wailed. Massie was furious now. _

"_That slutty bitch! And that stupid bastard! Claire, he doesn't deserve someone like you!" she hissed. She immediately called up Josh, who was with Derrick at the time. They both came over right away, and started comforting each other. Derrick hugged Claire, and didn't let go, which didn't bother Massie very much, because her best friend was in such a miserable state. He wiped her tears away, and gave her an encouraging smile, telling her that Cam was a pathetic idiot who didn't know how great of a girl he had. Claire started to look a little better. _

_Massie walked over to Josh, who was sitting by himself on Massie's balcony, and staring at his hands. He fiddled with his NYY hat, looking out at the stars, with a confused expression on his face. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a sad smile. _

"_Why would she do that?" Josh asked, not looking at her. "I didn't do anything to her-ever. Why would she cheat on me- and hurt one of her best friends at the same time?" Massie was speechless. She didn't expect him to ask that. She thought he'd start beating up Cam, but he remained relatively calm- at least compared to Claire. "And Cam- Cam was one of my friends. He knew how much I cared about her. I just don't get him. I mean, he has Claire- who's totally amazing. Why-" Massie cut him off with a hug. She didn't know what caused her to do it. Maybe it was the way his dark, espresso colored eyes were threatening to fill with tears, or the shaky vulnerability in his voice. Or maybe it was just the sexy way his hair spilled into his eyes- wait. Massie stopped her train of thought. She was NOT supposed to think like this. I mean, it was Josh. Her BFF's- well ex-BFF's- ex-boyfriend. And besides- she had Derrick. Pulling him inside silently, they joined Claire and Derrick, who were sitting on the purple bean bags in the corner of her room. _

"_How about we watch a movie?" she suggested. She pulled out "Legally Blonde", "John Tucker Must Die", and "Mean Girls". _

"_Ugh- do they all have to be chick flicks?" Derrick complained. Claire, however, had a stony expression on her face. _

"_John Tucker Must Die." She said firmly. Massie smiled, and put the DVD in. They watched the movie, laughing hysterically when John got caught wearing a thong by Coach Williams, and getting pulled, by the ear, through the crowded hallways. Claire smiled in the end when Scott and Kate started to flirt. Derrick noticed this. _

_"I'll always be your Scott." He whispered in her ear. She smiled at him, and gave his a friendly kiss on the cheek. Massie noticed this, but she didn't care. She was watching Josh intently, and smiled when he gave her a small wink._

_End flashback._

"Cut the crap, 'Leesh', I know that you were planning to run into us like this." she said, rolling her eyes.

Alicia's smile faltered, and she looked slightly frightened by the murderous look on Massie's face. "Um, yeah, so I was thinking, maybe, if we were heading to the same area in Nantucket, we could, you know, go together? And maybe hang out? For old times sake?" She stuttered. Claire excused herself to the bathroom, and Kristen did the same. Massie raised her eyebrows at the desperate-sounding Spanish girl.

"Alicia," she started in a deadly calm voice, "I wouldn't go to Nantucket with you even if I had a choice between you and Todd Lyons." referring to Claire's perverted, 'ah-noyying as hell' younger brother. "Oh, and by the way, only my friends call me Mass."

Alicia glared at her.

Meanwhile...

Claire looked at herself in the mirror, checking for any blemishes on her face. Of course, she found none.

"Hey Claire."

Kristen's face appeared next to Claire's in the mirror. Claire opened her mouth for a vicious retort, but softened. Kristen never did anything to her. Actually, before Massie, she was the only nice one in the Pretty Committee.

"Hey Kris. What's up?"

Kristen looked delighted that Claire called her 'Kris'. Were they becoming friends again?

"Not much." she answered nonchalantly. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out when we went to Nantucket. You, me, maybe Massie even." She noticed the dubious look on Claire's face. Her voice became quieter. "Look Claire, I'm not friends with Alicia. I mean, I hated her for what she did to you with Cam. It was horrible. The only reason I came here with her was to try to be friends again. I know we've split up during high school, but hey, we can still stay friends, right?" She watched Claire's face for any change in expression and found none.

"You just want to be popular again." was Claire's blunt reply. "Come on Kristen. It would cause a hell of a lot less trouble if you told the truth this time." Kristen's silence and guilty face told her enough. "You know what? I don't give a damn. People have tried using me a lot." Claire continued. "If I were you, I'd just take the next flight back to Westchester. School's over, Kris. No one cares if you're popular or not. Just hang out with your sporty soccer friends, and don't act so desperate, kay? Buh-bye!" She flipped her long blonde hair, and walked away. Kristen watched her leave, a look of anger and revenge taking over her features.

5 Review to continue! Sorry it's going so slow- I'll speed it up in the next few chapters!


	5. Ah, young love

"Wow, this is totally amazing, Derrick. I love it!" Claire said breathlessly at the sight of the cruising yacht. It was huge- almost 90 feet long, with tall white, billowing sails and the name 'CLARISSE' painted neatly on the side.

"Dude, who's Clarisse?" Josh asked curiously, punching Derrick's shoulder. Derrick smiled fondly at the ship.

"My mom. My dad got this boat for her before they got married. Kind of a bribe." he joked. Claire wrapped her arms around his waist, and a dreamy look came over her face.

"That's so romantic..."

Massie nodded in agreement. The four of them stood there on the dock, staring at the ship, while the sun dipped slowly into the horizon. A cool, salty breeze swept over them, causing small goosebumps to form across their arms. A few seagulls cawed, and the faint sound of waves lapping the rocks put them into a transfixed state. It was beautiful.

"Race ya!" Claire squealed. She left the bags with Derrick, and ran as fast as she could onto the yacht. Massie gave a small yelp and ran after her, leaving Josh and Derrick to carry all 10 of their girlfriends' suitcases and their own bags. Sighing, they picked up the bags and followed them.

"Whoa! Harrington, this is SO awesome!" Massie's voice floated up from the cabin. Josh dropped the overstuffed suitcases on the deck, and raced down the stairs. A few screams of excitement came from below.

"Man, you are so hooked up! Surround sound, 64 inch plasma, and, HOLY SHIT! Is that Guitar Hero III? Claire! Let go, I want to try!"

Derrick rolled his eyes, and went down to the cabin to join them. Josh and Claire were tugging the Guitar Wii controller from each other, while Massie sat on the couch, feigning boredom. Derrick sighed, and pulled the Wii guitar from Josh's grasp and stared at them.

"Dude, we ALL have Guitar Hero III, plasma flat screens, and home theaters. What is your deal?"

Massie seemed to be wondering the same thing. Josh and Claire exchanged dubious glances, then looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah man, but we're on a freaking boat. I mean, a totally awesome sick nasty one, but still- a boat. This is pretty cool." Josh answered slowly, to get the message across. Claire smiled and nodded along with him, then took the guitar from Derrick.

"I CALL FIRST!" she shouted, then stuck her tongue out at Josh.

"HEY! Not fair." he complained, then pushed her onto the couch and started to tickle her.

"Stop it, Joshay Hoshay!" Claire screamed, referring to the embarrassing nickname his mother gave him. That only made him tickle her more.

"Don't"

"STOP"

"Call"

"JOSH!"

"Me"

"Derrick, help me!"

"Joshay"

"Mass!"

"Hoshay!"

"EEK!"

Claire gave a final screech, dropped the guitar, then ran up the stairs, her face flushed with laughter. Josh laughed, then collapsed onto the couch next to Massie, in exhaustion. Derrick cleared his throat.

"So, uh, yeah. We have to set sail now, and stop at about 10 tonight. I guess we'll stay on the yacht overnight, then head to the private island tomorrow afternoon. Sound cool?"

Massie and Josh nodded. Derrick spoke again.

"But, since I figured we didn't want anyone else around, my cook isn't here, so... well, I can't cook, and we need dinner in a few hours."

Josh blushed slightly.

"Well, um, my mom forced me to take these cooking classes last year. I didn't want to tell you guys, 'cause well-"

"COOKING?" Derrick interrupted, staring at him. "_That's _were you were going after soccer practice? You said you were going to get some action at Massie's!"

Massie's eyes went wider than a deer's caught in headlights, smacked Josh's arm, and walked up the stairs with a huff. Josh stared after her.

"No! Mass, that's not what I said!" he pleaded. Then he turned to Derrick. "Thanks a lot man!"

Derrick smirked.

"You deserve it." he replied, causing Josh to glare at him, then follow Massie to the deck. Derrick trailed after him. At the head of the stairs, Claire and Massie were struggling, trying to carry one suitcase each to the cabins. Derrick jogged over to Claire, grabbed her suitcase, and hoisted it over his shoulder in a show of strength. She kissed his thanks.

"My prince charming." she whispered in his ear. He grinned, then carried it downstairs. Massie glared pointedly at Josh, who took a while to get the message.

"Oh! Right."

He took Massie's much heavier bag, and carried it downstairs, panting slightly. Claire grabbed Massie's hands, and led her to the edge of the yacht, where they had a perfect view of the shore.

"It's so beautiful," she sighed, and placed her elbows on the railing and her chin in her palms. Her blonde locks flew behind her gently.

"Mmm." Massie replied. "Hey, do you think Josh and I are serious? I mean, could you see us together five years from now?" she asked, biting her cherry red bottom lip nervously. Claire looked at her face to see if she was joking, but could tell that she wasn't.

"Massie, he is so in love with you. When I say, SO in love with you, I mean SO in love with you. And I know you adore him to death. If you stay as close as you are now in college, I'm sure I'll see you guys married in a high-priced wedding at the Plaza soon." She said smiling. "And I am totally going to be your maid of honor. EH MY GAWD! You would wear a totally classic, beautiful Vera Wang dress, with the train and everything! And I could wear that totally sexy gold Oscar de la Renta strapless I saw in Saks the other day! Derrick would look gorgeous in Armani, and Josh just screams Ralph Lauren. It would be so amazing!" Claire grinned excitedly, and hugged her. Massie's tight, worried face loosened as she laughed with Claire, and they continued to hug until Josh and Derrick came back up the stairs.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Derrick asked seriously. Claire glanced at Josh and Massie.

"Oh nothing. Just planning the Block-Hotz wedding." she teased. Josh's face lit up, and he wrapped his arms around Massie's waist.

"Is that so?" he asked, smiling. Her blushing face gave her away. She didn't answer, merely pecked his cheek, then headed downstairs. She swayed her hips seductively, then turned back for a fraction of a second, with a very 'come-hither' glint in her eye. Josh grinned, then followed her.

"So I guess it's just you and me." Derrick said in a deep voice, moving closer to Claire. Claire looked at him in a bored manner, and tucked a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear.

"I guess so." she replied, looking away, with one eyebrow raised. Derrick smirked at her mischievously. He stood behind her and moved his mouth to her neck, kissing her.

"We have the whole summer to ourselves." he murmured. She moaned slightly at his touch. He continued down her neck, till he reached her collarbone. She shoved him away, and he grinned at her, his shaggy hair falling in his huge puppy dog eyes. "You know you want me." he taunted in a low voice. Claire tried to fight the smile growing on her face. Two could play at this game. She inched closer, till she was right against his chest, widening her eyes innocently. She fingered the buttons on his shirt, and slowly began to undo them.

"You're right." she whispered. "I do want you."

She stroked his bare, sculpted abs, then began to kiss him hungrily. He took her face in his hands and obliged, with so much enthusiasm, neither of them could breathe. She ran her hands through his hair, and tugged, only stopping every few seconds to get some air. She felt his hands move to the bottom of her shirt, and abruptly broke off, putting a hand on his chest. She shook her head at him, with a smirk growing on her face.

"As much as I want to, Harrington, I think it would be a little inappropriate to make love on a yacht that's still tied to the dock in broad daylight."

Derrick groaned in disappointment, and watched her skip down to the cabin.

"Promise me that we'll continue later tonight?" he shouted after her desperately. Claire turned, jutted her hip to one side, and placed a hand on it. She pretended to think about it.

"Maybe."

Then she disappeared down the stairs, giggling.

* * *

Cam watched from afar, as Derrick and Claire made out on the deck of his ship. He let out a groan of frustration and anger as they kissed fiercely, barely even coming up for air.

"She's my girlfriend." he almost shouted, punching a fist into his other palm. Alicia came up behind him and saw what he was looking at. She rolled her eyes.

"Get over it, Fisher. That'll be you by the end of the summer, I promise." she said. Cam looked at her cocky face.

"Yeah. At least they're stopping." Pointing to Claire, who went down the stairs. "I saw Massie and Josh head down earlier, and _they _seemed to go far beyond kissing." he spat, wiping the smirk off her face. Alicia gave a loud shriek, and stomped her foot in annoyance.

"I can nawt buh-lieve she stole my boyfriend." she seethed. It was Cam's turn to roll his eyes.

"Uh, Rivera, you cheated on him. With me." he said unsympathetically. "Stop feeling bad for yourself."

Alicia turned on him, and her expression changed.

"Why don't we continue what we started?" she whispered in a sultry voice. Cam gave a disgusted scoff.

"Yeah right Alicia. I don't like you. I was freaking drunk... well okay, not really, but it was a mistake. So leave me alone. I just want Claire back."

He turned and walked to the rest of the group, who were arguing about something stupid, like baggage or whatever. Alicia merely shrugged, and headed to the yacht rental booth.

"Fastest thing you have for a week. Money is not a problem."


	6. Romantic Dinners

"Wow Josh, that smells ah-mazing…" Massie said in a surprised voice. Claire came behind her and sniffed the air too.

"It really does!" She exclaimed. Josh grinned, and untied the white apron he was wearing. He shook the hair out of his face, and admired his work. There were four plates, each one filled with homemade Italian pasta primavera: bow-tie pasta with sun dried tomatoes, diced basil leaves, finely chopped onions, and creamy Alfredo sauce. He sprinkled some Parmesan cheese across the dishes. It looked delicious.

"Let's make this a fancy dinner!" Massie decided, clapping her hands. "We'll all change into something nice, and I'll get Derrick to set up a table and candles on deck. Dinner under the stars!"

Claire squealed in reply, and ran off to find her boyfriend. Massie turned to walk to her and Josh's room, but Josh grabbed her arm.

"Don't I get a reward for all my hard work?" he asked, looking into her amber eyes with his warm chocolate ones.

"After that comment you made about what you did after soccer practice... no." she shot at him, trying not to look him in the eye.

"Come on, Mass, you know you can't resist." he teased, and widened his eyes puppy dog style, and pouted. Massie sighed. She tried to fight the grin that started to spread across her face, but couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Josh's collar, shoved him against the wall, and kissed him passionately. He pulled her closer to him, and right when he started to get into it, she pulled away.

"What the hell?" he groaned. Massie simply shook her head, gave him a small, mischievous smile, and walked away. He shook his head. _Girls... they always leave you wanting more._

* * *

"To... life after high school. We are officially adults now." Claire toasted. She looked stunning in her emerald, sparkling BCBG Max Azria halter mini dress and gold Moschino pumps. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and dangling gold Stella McCartney earrings brushed her shoulder. Derrick, though he had grown accustomed to his girlfriend's beauty, couldn't keep his eyes off her. The same went for Josh. He was gazing at Massie as though she were a goddess, in her plum Betsey Johnson satin blouse and black L.A.M.B pencil skirt. Her brunette curls hung around her face prettily, and she constantly had to throw them back, causing them to shine from the moonlight. The four of them lifted their wine glasses and clinked them against each others.

"To life after high school." they echoed. They dug into their food. Well, Derrick and Josh did. Claire and Massie poked their forks into the pasta, and took a bite, chewing slowly, in a refined manner.

"Delicious, Josh." Massie and Claire said at the same time.

"APPLE-C!" they shouted in unison right afterward. Derrick and Josh shook their heads, smiling.

"Thanks. It helps being half-Italian sometimes." he replied.

"Yeah, but this is different. As far as I know, your mom doesn't even touch anything with carbs." Derrick cut in. That was true. Mrs. Hotz was a retired Italian model, who with her size 00 body, never ate pasta. They continued to eat, with their conversation varying from college soccer tryouts, to the latest sale at Ralph Lauren, and finally to sophomore year at high school.

"Remember our first double date?" Claire asked, looking at all of them. "We were with the wrong people, but I'm pretty sure we all ate the same exact thing."

_Flashback _

_Claire, Josh, Derrick, and Massie sat together at a round table, trying to figure out what to order from the extravagant list of Italian dishes. _

_"I'll have the pasta primavera." Claire said, closing her menu and handing it to the waiter. _

_"I'll have the same." Derrick and Josh said immediately in unison. Massie was confused. Josh, being the gentleman he was, was supposed to order the same thing as his date- in this case, Claire- but what about Derrick? As far as she knew, he didn't even like pasta that much. He never ordered the same thing as Massie did on any of their dates... Oh well. _

_"I'll have the same as well." she said politely, and handed her menu to him as well. "Um, Derrick... dear, could you accompany me outside for a minute?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could manage. Without waiting for an answer, she yanked him from his seat, and pulled his toward the bathrooms, and behind a large plant, just out of Josh and Claire's view. "Is it working?" she demanded, glancing at the bewildered couple at the table. Derrick gave a sigh of frustration. _

_"Block, do we have to do this? I don't think it's such a great idea."_

_Massie glared at him. "Shut up- of course it's a great idea. Claire and Josh, who have just dumped their cheating exes, get together and become the cutest couple at BOCD high!" Normally, Derrick would cut in, saying that he and Massie were the cutest couple at school, but this time, stayed silent. Rolling her eyes at him, she peered at Claire and Josh from behind the large fern. They looked amazing together. Claire looked beautiful in her silky, pale pink Ella Moss quarter-sleeved bubble mini dress, light grey leggings, and metallic silver Christian Louboutin flats. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and a few curly ringlets hung by the side of her face. Josh looked equally good in his dark wash True Religions, and Ralph Lauren button-down, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. They were chatting animatedly, and were laughed together about something. "They have good chemistry..." Massie noted._

_"Honestly Mass, I don't think they're that good together. I mean, Claire looks so stiff." Lie. Claire looked perfectly comfortable and happy with him. Massie raised an eyebrow at him. He frowned at her, and gave a defeated sigh. "Okay, Massie, I have to admit something to you." _

_"I already know, Derrick. You're in love with Claire." _

_Derrick looked surprised. _

_"How did you know?" _

_Massie rolled her eyes in an "I'm-not-stupid" way. _

_"It's obvious. I've been waiting for you to admit it for ages now. It's been- how long? Um, six months, maybe? Seriously- I'm not completely brain dead." She shot back, slightly pissed off. Derrick looked worried. Massie softened. "Well, Derrick Harrington, I have something to admit as well. I kinda like someone else too."_

_"Oh!" He looked slightly shocked. "Well, okay, who's the lucky guy?" he grinned. "As long as it's not Fisher." _

_"Um, I wasn't so happy about Josh and Claire dating either..." she trailed off. Derrick stared at her, trying to understand what she was trying to say. _

_"Josh?" _

_She nodded. _

_"Massie, that's great!" He gave her a hug. "Well, this works out well. We just need to make sure that those two haven't fallen in love while we were gone." he said jokingly. They smiled at each other, and walked back to the table, hand in hand. Claire and Josh stopped laughing, and they looked at the two questioningly. _

_"What's so funny?" Massie asked, smiling. Claire shook her head, and looked down at the food that arrived. Josh caught Massie's eye, and gave her a gorgeous, bright smile. She felt her knees go weak- despite the fact that she was sitting down. The rest of the meal was pretty quiet. Derrick kept sneaking glances at Claire, who seemed to be texting someone under the table. Josh's head was bowed too, and it became obvious that the two were having a private, phone conversation. Finally, Claire slipped her Sidekick into her Miu Miu tote. She stood up. _

_"Well, I'm full- I can't manage any dessert. Can we please pay the bill and leave?" Josh jumped up, and helped her put on her cropped Balenciaga jacket, and led her outside. Grumbling, Derrick slapped some dollar bills onto the table, and stalked out after them. Massie took deep breaths- in and out. in and out- to stop herself from screaming. Frowning, she followed her ex?-boyfriend outside as well. Claire and Josh were speaking in low voices, their heads close, while Derrick, who leaning on his BMW watched them, fuming. The second Josh saw Massie, he leaned in, and pulled Claire into a deep, lingering kiss. It took all of Massie's will not to chuck her new Limited Edition strawberry and lime colored Chanel clutch at the two of them. Damn them. _

_"I'll give you a ride home, Claire." Derrick said quickly, jumping between them when they broke apart. "I needed to borrow your Chemistry book for homework anyway." Claire looked bemused. _

_"Um, okay?" she said, following Derrick into his car. Josh gave her a satisfied smile before they drove off. Josh now looked at Massie. _

_"So, Mass, do you want a ride home? I guess I was supposed to take Claire, but..." Massie glared at him stonily. Is that all she was? A back-up? A castoff? _

_"No thanks. I'll call Isaac." _

_He grabbed her arm. "No, trust me. I'll walk you home, alright?" He looked at her with those magnetic, dark eyes, and silently took her hand, and walked toward the enormous Block Estate. It was silent, except for Massie's Michael Kors boots hitting the sidewalk. When they reached the gates, Josh stopped walking, and turned Massie to face him. _

_"I had a great night." he said in a husky voice, taking a step closer to her. _

_"Me too." she answered, her breath growing shallow. He was so close... Finally his lips touched hers, and she felt her body mold perfectly against his, and the warmth of his skin on hers. She didn't know how long they stood there- seconds, minutes, or even hours. It was perfect. Wait. Claire. Massie pulled away. _

_"What about Claire?" she questioned, searching his face for an answer. He laughed. _

_"What do you think we were texting about the entire dinner? I needed to make sure you liked me too. I kissed Claire to make you jealous. She knows that. And, just so you know, Claire really really likes Derrick. I hope you don't mind. I overheard you and Derrick breaking up. We both did." Massie smiled, blushing that they had been so loud. "Derrick obviously likes her back." He continued, looking behind her. Massie turned to see Claire and Derrick stumbling from his car, kissing each other so hard, they could hardly stand up straight. They hit a few of the stone gnomes standing on the Lyons' yard, and fell onto the grass, making out. Massie laughed at the sight of them. Josh chuckled along with her._

_End Flashback_

"That was pretty damn funny." Massie smirked, looking at the flushed Claire and Derrick. "As I recall, Judi asked you the next day about all the hickeys on your neck. You practically ran into my room, screaming for some cover up."

They all laughed, and finished their dinner, talking late into the night.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Cam asked, leaning over the table, to look at Alicia. "We have to split up Derrick and Claire."

"AND Josh and Massie." Alicia added, but Cam waved her off. "I have a few plans. One is, we pretend to go out, and make them jealous."

Cam shook his head. "I doubt it'll work. Claire wouldn't get jealous of you."

Alicia glared at him, and crossed her arms across her huge chest. "Fine, you come up with a better plan."

"My idea is that we get someone close enough to the group that they can split them up. Preferably a girl. If Griffin, Kemp, or Plovert go, all they'll do is flirt with Massie and Claire. And they'd get themselves kicked off the boat. So, I'm thinking, Kristen or Dylan. I think Kristen would do better. I'm pretty sure she still likes Derrick, so it'll work out perfectly. She can get Claire mad by flirting with Derrick, and then, Claire will break up with him." Cam finished, and leaned back in his chair. Alicia raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Who knew you could come up with such a diabolical plan? But I think you're forgetting something. Massie and Josh need to split up too. We should send one guy as well to go after Massie and break up her and Josh. I suggest... Plovert. Griffin's too punk/gothic, and Kemp's too big a perv."

Cam nodded in agreement. "We set it up tomorrow. I saw Massie's itinerary. In two days, they're coming back to the actual island for a 'romantic' dinner and clubbing. The place is called 'Fire & Ice'."

* * *


	7. Drunken Highs

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, though! Here's an extra long chapter for being awesome and waiting! (P.S- some O.O.C)  
**

**Claire P.O.V**

"Derrick. Derrick. Wake up!"

Claire stood by the bedside, roughly shaking her sleeping boyfriend. He was wrapped in a twisted mess of sheets, his head sticking out awkwardly. But he still looked hot. Claire sighed, and pulled up the blinds of the large windows in the bedroom. It was still pretty dark- the sun hadn't risen yet. They had reached the Harrington's mansion on their private island last night. Yanking off her baby pink Victoria's Secret boyshorts and matching lace cami, she pulled on a tight, turquoise tankini- short shorts with a halter top. She shook Derrick again.

"Derrick, please wake up! I want to show you something, soon!"

"Show Massie." he mumbled, and turned over, his face pressing into the pillow.

"But Massie can't-"

Too late. He had gone back to sleep.

"Swim."

Groaning, she ran a hand through her hair. Well, if Derrick wouldn't get up, and Massie couldn't swim, she had only one other option. She walked out of her and Derrick's room and went down the hall to Massie and Josh's. Pushing the door open gently, she tiptoed in. The room was completely neat- and completely Massie-fied. Her empty Louis Vuitton suitcases stood by the closet- which was filled to the brim with Massie's dresses, skirts, tees, bikinis, and shoes. Josh's polos and shorts were all stuffed in a small corner of the huge walk-in closet. Boxes and boxes of makeup and jewelry were arranged meticulously on the white vanity in the corner. Claire stifled a giggle. That was so Massie. She made her way to the bed, where Massie and Josh were sound asleep; Josh sprawled across, with Massie snuggled up next to him, her hand on his chest. She felt bad for waking him up- they looked so peaceful- but couldn't contain her excitement. She knelt beside him and gently nudged him.

"Josh? Josh, are you awake?"

His eyes fluttered open, and he squinted to try to see who was speaking to him.

"Claire?" he muttered groggily. He glanced at the alarm clock, and sighed. "You better have a good reason for waking me up at 5 in the morning."

She nodded eagerly.

"I do. But it's a surprise. I need you to get up, and change into your swim shorts. Oh, and don't wake up Massie."

He stared at her.

"Claire, I know you have really great ideas sometimes, and I am _honored _that you asked me to come, but can't you ask Derrick instead?"

Claire rolled her eyes.

"I did, but he wouldn't wake up. Massie can't swim more than 10 feet, so I need you to come with me. _Please Joshy?_" She gave him a cute pout, widening her eyes, and clasping her hands together. Josh moaned, looked away, then glanced at her again.

"Fine."

Claire squealed, and jumped up, running lightly to the closet. She pulled out a pair of black swimming shorts, and pressed it to his chest. He slowly got out of bed, and pulled off his boxers, while she looked away. Whipping off his white t-shirt, he ran a hand through his thick, dark hair, and shook his head a few times.

"Ready."

She grabbed his hand, and pulled him through the darkened hallways, down the stairs, and out the door. It was slightly cool from the early-morning cold, and he shivered. Not stopping for a moment, she ran to the dock, where they had left the yacht, and did a perfect dive into the water. Josh stared.

"Hell no. I am not going into that water. It'll be freezing!"

She did that pout again, and stuck out her tongue.

"Pussy."

That was enough to make him glare, and cannon ball into the water with her. Goosebumps ran up his entire body, and he sucked in some air and rubbed his hands together.

**Josh P.O.V  
**

"You will pay for this, Claire Lyons." he threatened, his teeth chattering incessantly, and expertly started to go after her. But she was too quick for him. Smirking, she did a rapid breaststroke, went underwater, and resurfaced 10 feet away. Grinning, because he always loved a challenge, he went after her, barely stopping for any breath. He nearly caught up to her, and reached out with his arm to grab her foot, but ending up just grazing it. He noticed her stiffen, and abruptly stopped swimming. They were far away from the beach house now.

"Where are we going?" he asked, shaking his mop of wet hair, and trying to see her in the dark.

"I'll show you."

The voice was filled with bursting enthusiasm, and she took his arm, and began swimming toward a rocky shore. It was part of the island, but very far from the Harrington's mansion.

"Couldn't we have walked here?" he shouted after her. Her head turned, and she grinned.

"Not nearly as fun."

Smiling slightly, he followed her, till his feet could touch the sand. He emerged from the water, sopping wet, and glanced at Claire, who was sitting on a rock, watching him with a small smile.

"Come on."

She rose from the stone, and started sprinting down the beach effortlessly.

_How does she have so much freaking energy? _Josh asked himself, as he ran after her. The sun was on the horizon, sending a warm, pink and orange glow onto the sparkling ocean. He stopped at the edge of the shore, where there was a large group of rocks were piled up, one on top of the other, forming a small hill. Cursing slightly for not wearing any shoes, he started to climb. Finally reaching the top, he felt his breath get caught in his throat as he stared at the sight. The golden sun was rising, with a vast array of vibrant yellow, royal purple, lavender, rose pink, and orange meshed across the sky, like the colors on an artist's palette. Small waves were lapping against the shore, and the cool breeze had turned to warm air that heated his cold, wet body. When he saw Claire, he nearly fell off the hill, and quickly clambered up.

She was leaning back on her tanned arms, her knees bent slightly. Shaking her wet hair, she leaned her head back, and closed her eyes, allowing her perfect face to shine with the warm golden glow of the morning light. Her bright, wet, turquoise tankini clung to her slim body, hugging her curves. She was quiet, opening her eyes slowly, and gazing out into the ocean, with a ineffable, serene expression. Trying to calm his sudden frazzled nerves, he sat beside her, and looked at her. As though she could feel his eyes on her, she turned, a small grin tugging at her lips.

"What?"

"This is incredible." he breathed, his mouth slightly open.

"I know." she replied, her eyes crinkling at the edges as she beamed.

"How-how did you-"

"Two summers ago, I came here to Nantucket with Derrick. While I was exploring the island on my own, I stumbled upon this hill, and saw how amazing it looked. I really wanted to show Derrick, but, well...yeah."

He felt a strong pang of envy within himself, and shook his head to clear it. He shouldn't be jealous. Claire was Derrick's girlfriend, AND he had Massie, the presumable love of his life. Sighing slightly, he lay down on the warm rocks, and stared out into the majestic sky, feeling confused.

**Back at the Harrington's House...**

"JOSH! Josh where are you?" Massie shouted, striding through the hallway, opening and slamming the doors to find her missing boyfriend. He wasn't in bed when she had woken up, wasn't showering or eating, wasn't hanging out with Derrick, who Massie hadn't seen since last night, and wasn't anywhere else in the house. Where the hell was he?

"Massie, will you please just SHUT THE FUCK UP?" A loud growl came from Claire and Derrick's room. Derrick, his dirty blonde hair tangled from bed head, and an over sized black wifebeater on his torso, stuck his head out from the room, and glared at her. She pursed her lips, and started to tap her foot.

"NO! Not until I find Josh! I don't see him anywhere!"

Derrick's face changed from grumpy and annoyed to surprised and alert.

"Josh is missing too?"

"What do you mean 'too'?"

"I couldn't find Claire anywhere. I thought she was with you."

"I thought Josh was with you."

"Oh shit."

He disappeared into his room, and stumbled out a few minutes later, in a pair of True Religions and black Lacoste polo. His hair was still sticking up in all directions, but he was too busy running outside to find Claire to care. Massie heard him shouting for her, but suddenly the shouts stopped. Slightly alarmed, she hurried down the stairs and out the door, onto the beach. Derrick was standing there, dumbstruck, gazing at the shore, where two figures were making their way to land. Massie, stepping out into the sand, walked and stood beside him.

"Josh? Claire?"

Claire emerged first, looking beautiful in her halter and short shorts, drenched from the water. She looked at the two of them guiltily. Josh came out a few seconds later, with a confused look on his face.

"What are you two doing?" Derrick demanded.

Claire looked up at his question, and gave him a small, half-smile.

"Um, swimming?"

"Yeah." Josh put in. "I uh, really wanted to, so I asked Claire, and-"

"Why didn't you ask me?" Massie didn't bother hiding the hurt and slight envy in her voice. Claire cut in.

"He didn't ask me, I asked him. We went out all the way to the other end of the island and came back. Just for the exercise and fun of it, you know?" She finished nervously, with a slight giggle.

Derrick glared at them. He glanced at the two's wet clothes and frazzled expressions.

"Doesn't seem to be all you two are doing..."

There was an uneasy pause, and Claire's face filled with sudden anger.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?" she screamed, getting right into his face. Their heads were nose to nose. "I can't believe you'd even think something like that! Do you honestly believe that I'd- I'd..." she trailed off, and bit her bottom lip in frustration and fury. "You know what Harrington? GO TO HELL!"

She stomped off into the house, leaving a wet trail behind her. Derrick's face was impassive, but Massie could see the shock in his eyes. She turned to Josh for an explanation. He was staring after Claire, and didn't stop until Massie stepped on his foot. He glanced at her wearily.

"Oh don't get started with me too."

* * *

"So, what happened?" she asked, sitting on Claire and Derrick's unset bed, smoothening out a wrinkle. It was late afternoon. Everyone had stayed confined in their own rooms, not speaking to one another. Claire was clad in only a white towel, as she prepared for a nice long relaxation in the jacuzzi. She glared at her from the mirror, her usually bright blue eyes turning navy.

"Nuh-thing." she said, gritting her teeth. She went back to brushing her long hair into a messy bun. Massie folded her arms and started tapping her foot.

"Oh shut up, Kuh-laire. We both know something happened."

"NOTHING HAPPENED MASSIE!" she shouted, hurling her hairbrush at the wall. "I DIDN'T HAVE FREAKING SEX WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND! WILL YOU AND DERRICK STOP JUMPING DOWN MY THR-"

"I never said that you had sex with Josh." Massie cut in smoothly, her amber eyes flickering dangerously. "You seriously need to calm down."

Claire's face softened- only slightly- and she walked into the bathroom. She took off her towel and stepped into the hot, bubbling water. Massie, after a few moments, started taking off her clothes as well. She, Claire, Derrick, and Josh had gone skinny dipping plenty of times. It was something she never would have done with the PC, but with her tight-foursome, she felt completely comfortable with her body. Claire watched her impassively as she came into the jacuzzi with her.

"I'll only ask you one more time. What happened?"

Claire closed her eyes, then opened them again and sighed. "Okay, well..." She told Massie everything. From how she had found the place two years ago to how they had swam as fast as possible back to the house. She left nothing out. Massie cringed slightly when Claire mentioned the way Josh's eyes never seemed to leave hers. Once she was done, she looked questioningly at Massie for a response.

"So basically, you think he likes you? More than a sister and friend?" she asked, her voice quivering. Claire looked at Massie's tentative, worried face, and immediately hugged her.

"No way Massie. He was probably thinking about how much he wanted to be there with you instead of me. It was very romantic."

Massie nodded, but she looked down, and the worried look didn't completely leave her face.

"That's why I wanted to go with Derrick. But well-" Claire stopped talking, and stepped out of the jacuzzi. She walked back into the room, and came back, holding two wine bottles. She handed one to Massie and held onto the other tightly.

"Boys are stupid." she said, uncorked the bottle and started drinking straight from it. Massie stared at her, a slightly horrified and amused expression on her face. She slowly opened her bottle and took a sip. Those sips turned to swings, and soon the two of them were giggling ecstatically and singing loudly.

"What are you two doing?"

Massie and Claire turned to see Derrick and Josh at the door, their faces confused. Despite the previous arguments with their girlfriends, the two eyed them up and down, not being able to control their boyish tendencies from going wild.

"Having an orgy you stupid boy!" Claire laughed, stepping out from the jacuzzi. She teetered over to Derrick, and struck a model pose. Derrick tried to look away, but couldn't. Josh was watching Massie with a brazen look in his eyes, and whipped off his shirt.

"Count me in."

Derrick glared at him, but his stern look evaporated when he saw Josh and Massie start to make out, completely unaware of the other two.

_Hic. _

He turned back to Claire. She was only wearing an underwear and sports bra, had left the bathroom, and lay sprawled across the floor of their bedroom. She was hiccuping, and staring at the ceiling with a crazed smile.

"Ricky..." she whispered softly, looking up at him.

"Claire, please don't-"

"SHHH!! Ricky, you have to be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate."

"On what?" Derrick asked, sitting down next to her.

"The sky." she said solemnly.

"The sky." he repeated dumbly. "Claire, we're inside. You can't see the sky."

"YES I CAN!" she sang, smiling. "I can see it, but you can't! The sky is so big. It's like infinity and beyond! Amazing, right Ricky? Kind of like us."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, looking at her face. She sighed impatiently like a young child.

"Us, Ricky. We could be anything we want to be. The possibilities are endless. All you have to do is look."

Derrick was surprised. Who knew Claire could be so insightful when she was drunk?

"_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable!" _she sang off-key, the popular song by Taylor Swift. _"Instead I'm just invisible..." _

"You're anything but invisible, Claire. And guess what? We are an unbelievable, beautiful miracle."

With that, he picked Claire up, bridal style, and carried her to the bed. Searching through her bags, he pulled out a long, cream-colored silk nightie, and pulled it gently over her head. He tucked her into their bed, and she slowly shut her eyes. Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, he wormed into the covers with her, and hugged her tightly. The last thing he remembered before shutting his eyes was the small smile on her face.

* * *

**End of chapter. R&R. **

**Clairington or Closh? that is the question. lol, we have to read Shakespeare in English... I love both pairings to death, so you have the choice...**

**I know the so called "cheating" problem seems to be solved, but just wait... it'll play out in the rest of the story. **


	8. Running into an old friend

**Heyyyyy! Thanks for all the reviews! I tried to post the links of how all the characters look in my story here, but it wasn't working. So, go to the bottom of my profile to get links to all character images! Thanx!  
**

* * *

Claire's eyes cracked open- just a bit- to see the curtains wide open, and sunlight pouring in. Groaning softly, she placed her hands beside her, and pushed herself up slowly. _What happened? _No one was there, and the room was clean and organized- unlike the mess it had been last night. She saw a trail of small, wet footprints coming out from the bathroom, but waved it off. Massie must have showered. Then she caught sight of her reflection in the vanity across the room and winced. There she was, her blonde hair in a tangled mess, her eyes rimmed with red, and her lips in desperate need of some Chapstick. Ew.

"Oh good, you're awake!"

Claire turned to see Derrick standing by the door, holding a silver tray laden with pancakes, toast, eggs, juice, a plate with two Advil pills, and two steaming cups of coffee. Hurrying over to the bed, he placed the tray on their side table. He handed the cup of coffee and the pills to Claire and gave her a wide, sweet smile. She returned it with a weak half-smile and started to sip her black coffee. Mmm.

"You had a pretty crazy night."

She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, trying to remember.

"What happened? Did I do something I'd regret in the morning?"

Derrick smiled and shook his wet mop of hair. He, too, must have come out of the shower.

"Nah. Nothing out of the ordinary. You and Massie had an orgy with tons of wine in the jacuzzi. Josh joined later on."

She chuckled softly.

"Typical drunk, huh?" Then she stopped. "Wait a sec. Did we-" she slowed down her words. "Did we, um... have sex?"

Derrick's grin faded.

"Do you really think I'd take advantage of you while you're drunk, Claire?"

She searched his face carefully, found no trace of insincerity, and gave him a small hug.

"I'm sorry. I just totally lose control sometimes."

He laughed, and took her empty cup of coffee. He put the plate full of toast and scrambled eggs in her lap, and looked up at her.

"You must be hungry." He said in a deep, caring voice. He buttered her toast and sprinkled some pepper on her eggs, just the way she liked it. "Eat up. It's about 11:00 am right now. If we're going to head to the actual island for some insane partying, then we'll have to leave by at least 3:00. Massie already packed an extra suitcase for the yacht, in case you want to change when we get there."

She nodded silently, absorbing all that he had told her.

"Oh, and Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we cool, about, you know, everything?"

He gave her a hopeful smile, and she felt like a bitch for the what she was about to say. Sighing, she bit her bottom lip in worry.

"Listen, Derrick. What you accused me of doing was unforgivable. Two people can't have a good relationship unless it's built on trust. I trusted you. But you couldn't trust me enough to go swimming with your best guy friend without me screwing him. I'm sorry Derrick. I love you, but, right now... I just need some time to think. Please try to understand."

His face grew downcast, and he broke eye contact with her.

"I guess you're right." he murmured so quietly, she almost couldn't hear him.

"Derrick..." Claire moved to place a hand on his arm, but he stood up.

"No, Claire, listen to me. I completely understand. I was an asshole, and you have every right to doubt me. I promise I'll change, but for now, I'll give you your space. But I'd hate to have the rest of this trip being super awkward. So, let's still be, and act, like best friends, alright?"

"A'ight!" she replied grinning, in their 'secret' special fangsta (fake-gangsta) voice.

"Foshizzle, bitch."

Claire laughed.

"I fucking love you, Harrington."

"I know you do, foo."

"Self-centered bastard."

"Beeeee-yotch."

"Alright, get out Harrington."

"Make me, dawg!"

"Fine."

Claire moved so quickly, Derrick hardly had anytime to see what she was doing. She grabbed the wet towel on the edge of the bed, twisted it, and whipped his butt. Derrick jumped up and swore loudly.

"Damn it, Claire!" And he ran out the door before she could do anything else.

* * *

Claire sighed and looked in the mirror critically. She had taken a nice, long hot shower, to make up for her terrible hangover. It was about 2:30, and Josh and Derrick were impatient to leave. But hey, you can't rush beauty. If she was going to strut all around Nantucket with her three gorgeous best friends, she needed to look ah-mazing, but effortlessly so. She was pretty sure she fit the requirement.

She wore a long-sleeved white Lacoste v-neck shirt with a hood over a light gray Abercrombie lace camisole. Over it, she had a Marc by Marc Jacobs mint green, slightly puffy vest. She wore faded light wash denim True Religion short shorts, and chocolate brown UGGS were on her feet. Her silky blonde hair was in an elaborate French braid, and hung over one shoulder. Over her hair, she kept a light tan cable knit Ralph Lauren beret.The only makeup on her face was shimmering pink gloss, and the subtlest hint of smoky gray eyeliner that set off her blue eyes dramatically. Perfect. Swinging a her new black Diorissimo Hobo Bag over her shoulder, she gave a final smile to her reflection.

"Kuh-laire!"

Massie sashayed into the room, her mood raised dramatically from her rekindled attention from Josh. She looked beautiful in her Valentino red velvet, quarter-sleeved sweater dress, white Pucci scarf, black sheer tights, and white scrunched Christian Louboutin flats. It was a bit formal for the occasion, but she balanced the look with the white NYY skullcap, given to her by Josh during the World Series, set atop her glossy mass of curls.

"Hey babe..."

"Are you ready or nawt?" she asked, placing a hand on her jutting hip. She sounded annoyed, but an excited smile played at her lips. At that moment, she looked astonishingly like Leighton Meester from Gossip Girl; with her elaborately curled hair, perfect makeup and figure, and ruby-red lips.

"Someone's excited." she teased, poking Massie's flat stomach.

"Well... okay, yeah, I'm totally psyched! I think Josh and I are going to have a really good night. This morning, after I woke up with him in bed, he said he loved me, and kissed my forehead! How cute is that?!"

She and Claire started squealing excitedly, jumping up and down.

"He looked so hot this morning. I just want to-"

"Whoa, Mass, slow down for a minute."

"I can't help it! Oh, just to let you know, I'd appreciate it if you and Derrick didn't scream 'Keep it PG!' or 'STDs!' every time me and Josh were in a room together. Especially tonight."

"Someone's _HORNYYYYY!_" Claire shouted, shaking her butt in Massie's face, similar to the way Derrick had done for so many years.

"Shut up. Anyway, what's with you and D anyways? You're back together, right?"

Claire sighed, and twisted her thick braid around her finger.

"No. I said I needed some time alone. To think about things. I don't want to rush into another 'trust-less' relationship. Derrick's going to have to learn to trust me if he's going to be with me. "

Massie frowned, but after a second, her face brightened, and Claire knew exactly what she was about to do.

"Claim that you're so hot and you say you got skills in the bedroom!" Massie sang softly.

"You try to flirt when you're so not  
Had a chance you still never come through." Claire giggled, and sang louder.

"You say you wanna come see me,"

"Cuz you know you're girlfriend wanna be me."

"I'm a tell you why you can't."

"Said you gotta long way to go! Say you wanna love me?" They sang in unison, linking arms, and strutting model-style out the door and down the stairs.

"Wanna love me?  
Wanna touch me?  
Think twice cuz' you gotta long way to go  
Don't know how to act  
You better fall back  
It's like that cuz you gotta long way to go  
It's not that deep  
Take it easy  
You wanna please me?  
Got a long way to go  
I'm a bad girl  
You wanna get close?  
Ease up cuz you gotta a long way-"

They paused, and after a deep breath, shouted,

"YOU GOT A LONG WAY TO GO!!"

They broke into loud giggles, and ran toward the yacht, where Derrick and Josh were waiting, with confused, but relaxed expressions on their faces. Massie jumped straight into Josh's arms, and he carried her onto the boat with a wide grin. Claire smiled shyly at Derrick, who smiled back, and they, keeping a reasonable distance from each other, slowly shuffled onto the boat.

* * *

"If one more guy hits on you and Claire, I will seriously kick their asses." Josh said in a low voice, glowering at a tall, freckled brunette kid who didn't look any older than 15, who was stumbling back into a pub, laughing loudly.

"Chill, Hoshay." Claire giggled. "It's kind of funny. I mean, how old was the first guy who tried getting Massie's number? 80?"

Massie glared at her.

"Not as funny as that 11 year old trying to feel you up when you bought that hot dog."

Everyone laughed, while Claire's face grew bright red.

"Shut up." she muttered, smacking Josh's arm.

They were all on the island, strolling across the port city, where along the docks, many ships were tied. It smelled faintly of fish and the ocean, swirling together, making Claire's nose crinkle from the strangeness of the odor. They had spent the last two hours just wandering around, picking seashells along the shore, looking at the seaside shops, filled with souvenirs, and sitting on the dock, with the feet dangling in the air, chewing on sandwiches, fish sticks, and popsicles. Claire and Massie were attracting a certain amount of attention from the people around them, especially among the males. The four friends walked side by side, with Josh giving Claire a piggy-back ride, and Massie and Derrick on either side of him. Suddenly, Claire felt a sharp sting on her butt, and immediately whipped around.

"Who did that?!" she shouted, dropping from Josh's back, and glaring around the dock accusingly. She spotted a large group of guys and girls around their age, laughing. One guy in particular gazed at her with an amazed expression.

"Claire Lyons?"

"Hunter Johnson?"

"You know him?" Derrick asked suspiciously. But Claire didn't hear him. She was watching the guy with a shocked look, and smiled ecstatically when he ran over, and gave her a huge hug.

"Claire! Whoa, you look great! Hey, sorry 'bout the little 'accident'."

He gave her a guilty smile and laughed. He was definitely gorgeous. He was tall, with golden blonde curls that flew back in the wind; startling green eyes, and a lean, toned, body; and he was wearing a deep green Nautica rugby that matched his eyes, and Hollister cargo shorts.

"Oh shut up, Hunt. I know you did that on purpose."

He winked at her, grinning.

"Couldn't resist."

Claire could practically hear what Derrick was thinking. _Who the fuck does this asshole think he is? And why the hell is he hitting on my girlfriend? _

"Guys, this is Hunter Johnson. He was one of my best friends back in Orlando."

"And best boyfriend." Hunter added, flashing a smile.

"You two dated?" Josh asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "You didn't tell us that."

Claire bit her lip nervously.

"It never came up. Besides, it was a long time ago."

"Never too late to rekindle the flame, babe." he said, winking again.

"No way, Hunt. Anyhow, this is Massie Block, my best friend," Claire smiled, gesturing toward her brunette friend. "Josh Hotz, her boyfriend," she pointed to Josh, "And Derrick Harrington. My boy-" she paused. "Another one of my best friends."

Hunter nodded at them, smiling.

"These are my friends." he said, pointing to the large group behind them. "We're all spending the summer in my beach house."

Claire looked behind him at the group of people. She recognized some from Orlando, but they were all part of the 'popular' clique back home, which was nothing compared to the extent of her popularity in Westchester. She almost laughed at their choice of clothes. They were all in polos. The girls were all in polos with mini skirts, polos with shorts, polos with capris, polos with jeans, and polo dresses. Can you say prep? Most of the guys were in polos too, but some were wearing graphic American Eagle, Hollister, and Abercrombie tees as well.

"Yo, Hunt! We headed to your place or what?"

The group turned to see a black-haired boy with mismatched eyes approach. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Cam?"

"Claire?"

"You two know each other?" Hunter laughed. "This is my man, Cam. He's with my group. We met at camp. You guys familiar?"

"We've met." Derrick and Josh said at the same time, firmly.

Cam gave Claire a strained smile, but she didn't smile back. He nudged Hunter, who suddenly widened his eyes, and glanced between him and Claire.

"You mean... oh damn." Hunter muttered, then quickly regrouped.

"So, Claire, I'm hosting the hottest party tonight on my yacht. It's called **"Bay Eaze"**. Everyone who's anyone will be there. So I guess you and your friends will show up. I heard you guys were checking out Fire&Ice, but its' overrated. I'll see you on the boat at 9. Party doesn't end till 3, so don't expect to get back home anytime soon."

He gave the group a grin. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out four embossed invitations.

"Sorry about this. But we've had way too many losers trying to crash the party. Though no one in their right minds would mistake you for a loser, Claire."

He gave Claire a final smile, kissed her cheek, and sauntered off to his group of friends, with Cam trailing behind him. The four friends exchanged looks.

"So, are we going?" Josh asked finally.

"No."

Massie and Claire glared at Derrick.

"Of course we're going. I've been to Hunt's parties before, and they are insane. You'll have the greatest time, trust me." Claire said firmly. Derrick looked at her, and sighed.

"But- well... alright. Let's go."

* * *

**Haha. D-R-A-M-A spells DRAMA. Don't worry, my O.C isn't going to be another guy who's in love with Claire. But with Cam, Alicia, and the rest of the gang at the party, what will happen? Here's a preview of the next chapter: **

_"So, just to shake things up, we're gonna have an exes dance. Three songs, and you have to dance with your ex-girlfriend or ex-boyfriend. No one's allowed to sit this one out!"_

_Hunter winked at a tall, leggy red-haired girl who was glaring at him with her arms crossed; and jumped off the stage, making his way to the redhead. _

_"Claire, do you want to dance?" _

_"Um, okay Cam." _

_"Josh?" _

_"Fine, Alicia." _

_"I guess it's just you and me, Mass."_

_"Alright, Derrick." _

**Will a romance be rekindled? (Hint:no MassieXDerrick. Sorry, Massington fans.) Only time- and a hell of a lot of reviews- will tell.  
**


	9. She's a heartbreaker

**As always, thanks for the amazing reviews! It's what keeps the story going!! Prepare yourself for some major drama... You might hate me, but trust me, everything is going to turn out right! (A/N: The rest of the character pics are posted on my profile, in case you wanted to see.) Reviews make me smile :) and post chapters faster... **

**THANKS!!**

**(Oh, and candyycane21- The reason Josh was giving Claire a piggyback ride is, 1.) Because Massie was wearing a dress, and that would have been awkward, 2.) I just want to show how tight the foursome is- they feel totally comfortable with each other, 3.) Derrick and Claire still aren't together, so Derrick couldn't have been giving her a piggy-back ride, and 4.) Massie and Derrick don't feel as comfortable together as Josh and Claire, because they had dated.) Haha, that's probably a lot longer and more info. than you wanted, but whatever... lol.  
**

* * *

"Rate me."

Claire turned to her with a disbelieving look.

"Rate you? Mass, we haven't rated each other since the ninth grade, when you declared rating 'out'."

Massie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, things change Kuh-laire. And as of now, I proclaim rating 'in'."

"But you won't 'proclaim' stupid nicknames like 'Kuh-laire' out, will you?" Claire muttered darkly.

"What was that?" Massie demanded.

"Nuh-thing, Queen Massie." Claire said sarcastically. Massie threw her a dirty look, but smiled all the same. They could never stay mad at each other for long. They were in Derrick's yacht, in Massie and Josh's bedroom, getting dressed for Hunter's party. If all the A-listers staying in Nantucket were going to be there, they needed to look perfect. Derrick and Josh were already ready, playing Guitar Hero III while waiting for the two girls.

"Oh, fine. Massie is wearing a royal purple Victoria's Secret embellished halter top, with a fabulous gold neckline to add some sparkle to it all. She is also wearing light tan cargo Bebe short shorts, and gold sequined Prada slingbacks. Gold Stella McCartney hoops are on her ears, and her brunette locks are wavy and loose. She is, overall, a 9.6. A touch of Copacabana Coffee Lancome JUICY TUBES lip gloss would make you a 9.7."

Massie nodded, looking pleased, and rummaged through her black Coach tote for the gloss. Claire cleared her throat loudly.

"What about me?"

Massie rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"Gawd, Claire, and it was you who thought rating was stupid. Besides, you look ah-mazing in whatever you wear. But whatevs. Kuh-laire Lyons is wearing a gorgeous patterned magenta, hunter green, and white horizontally striped Victoria's Secret strapless smock dress with a 'fit-and-flare' empire-waist shape and ruffle hem. She also has on _my _white Juicy Couture lace up gladiator sandals; black and white chunky bangles, and her loosely curled blonde hair is pushed back with a thin, hunter green headband. A solid 9.5. Add a hint of Hard Candy glitter eye pencil from Sephora and some Bare Escentuals Renegade Chic eyeshadow, and you'll be a 9.7, just like me."

"Okay."

Claire rushed into the bathroom, and quickly applied what Massie told her to add, and stepped out, her piercing blue eyes set off dramatically.

"Nice." Massie nodded approvingly. "Derrick is going to go nuts when he sees you. So is Hunter." She winked.

"Puh-lease." Claire said, waving her off. "I don't like Hunter anymore."

"Then can I have him? He's a total HART!"

"MASSIE!"

"JK, I have Joshy. Why would I want anyone else?"

"True dat."

"You know you're jealous."

"Uh huh..."

They walked out the door, and into the den, where Derrick had just defeated Josh in "Through the Fire and Flames" on expert.

"WHAT NOW, HOTZ? No one can beat the king!"

Derrick turned, and his eyes fell on Claire. The guitar dropped from his hands, and hit the ground with a loud thump. Massie ran to Josh and twirled, while he whistled appreciatively. Claire nervously tugged at the hem of her dress, and gave Derrick a small smile. Forgetting completely that he and Claire weren't together, he walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered,

"You look stunning."

She smiled shyly.

"Thanks Derrick."

They stared at each other, completely lost in the other's eyes, until Josh punched Derrick's shoulder, and Massie pinched Claire's arm.

"Come on, lovebirds. We got a party to get to." Massie teased, as Derrick and Claire blushed.

* * *

"Claire! You made it!" Hunter called. He was dancing with a tall, dark-haired girl with green-catlike eyes; one hand on her waist and the other clutching a Heineken. Derrick, Claire, Josh, and Massie had quickly got onto Hunter's yacht, called **Bay Eaze**, right before they took off. They presented their invitations to the burly, large bodyguard who stood at the entrance, and he had nodded, letting them in. Hunter rushed toward them, leaving the girl looking annoyed. He gave Claire a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"You look great, Claire bear."

Then he turned to the bodyguard still at the entrance.

"Alight Lars, that's everyone. You can go now." he said dismissively, and looked back at Claire, smiling. He gestured to the tall girl who's arms were crossed and was huffing.

"That's Cassie. My girlfriend. She's been completely jealous since I saw you and wouldn't shut up about our relationship. Just ignore her." He looked at the rest of the group. "Anyhow, have a drink by the bar, and enjoy yourself. You got the whole night to party!"

Grinning, Hunter turned, and pushed his way through the crowd of young, beautiful people, back to his girlfriend. Claire smiled at them all.

"Let's dance!"

She grabbed Massie's hand, who grabbed Josh, who grabbed Derrick, and they made their way to the center of the dance floor, bouncing to the loud, thumping beat of "Low" by FloRida.

_ Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low._

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low. _

Jumping and singing loudly, they caught the attention of everyone. Josh grabbed Massie and grinded, shooting glares at any guy who tried to get near her. Claire swayed her hips, and ran a hand through her hair, glancing seductively with a grin at the many males who were watching her, awestruck. Derrick, looking frustrated, placed his hand on her hips- giving them a silent message that Claire was _his._ Normally, she would have pulled back- she hated being treated like 'property'- but the angry expressions on all the guys' face was too delicious to turn up. They kept dancing until their feet hurt, to 'Lollipop' by Lil Wayne, 'Get Buck in Here' by Akon, and 'The Way I Are' by Timbaland.

"Let's get a drink!" Josh shouted over the deafening music. Claire, Massie, and Derrick nodded, and tried to push through the throngs of people surrounding them. Finally, after a song and a half, they reached the bar, where they all sat on the tall barstools, ordering their drinks.

"Scotch, on the rocks." Derrick commanded, panting slightly.

"Tequila blanco." Josh said, licking his lips.

"Pina colada." Massie ordered, her chest heaving from the dancing.

"Bourbon whiskey!" Claire shouted over the noise, and gave the young, sexy bartender a winning smile. He nodded, and made the drinks quickly, and handed it to each of them.

"YOUR ATTENTION, EVERYONE!"

They all turned to see Hunter, with no shirt on, revealing his toned six-pack, standing on top of one of the tables, next to the DJ, shouting.

"Alright, so, just to shake things up a bit, we're going to have an 'exes dance'. Three songs, you have to dance with your ex boyfriend or girlfriend for every single one of them." He paused and winked at a tall, leggy redhead, who was watching him stonily. "NO ONE is going to be sitting this one out!" He nodded at a random person in the crowd surrounding him, and jumped off the table, making his way to the redhead. The four friends exchanged glances nervously.

"Hey Josh..." They turned to see Alicia, looking disgustingly beautiful in a black Miss Sixty denim mini skirt, blue and white horizontally striped Banana Republic tube top, and black knee-high Michael Kors, low-heeled calfskin boots. Her thick raven hair was up in a high pony tail, and she smiled innocently at her ex. "Do you want to dance?"

Josh glared at her.

"No, not really. But seeing as it's an exes dance, fine."

He squeezed Massie's hand reassuringly, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before turning to Alicia and following her through the crowd.

"Massie, m'lady." Derrick said, in a goofy, Shakespearean voice, and he bowed to her, holding his hand out. Massie giggled, gave Claire a smile that said _'Don't worry about it- we're only friends.' _

They followed Alicia and Josh into the crowd as well, leaving Claire alone. She saw Hunter talking to the angry redhead, obviously trying to convince her to dance with him. She caught his eye, and he winked.

"Hi Claire."

Claire turned to see Cam, smiling at her sweetly, his face practically glowing as he looked at her. She stayed silent, and sipped her whiskey.

"Dance with me?" he asked her, softly, and bit his lip nervously, something that Claire could never resist. She gave him a small, half-smile.

"Alright." she agreed, and stood. He beamed, took her hand, and led her to the center of the dance floor, in complete view of everyone. 'Apologize' by One Republic came on.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground_

Cam placed his hands firmly on her hips, and breathed deeply. Claire, not meeting his eye, wrapped her arms around his neck, and they swayed.

_I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
_

She spotted Massie and Derrick laughing as they danced, and watched as Derrick looked at her, and gave her a longing smile.

_ You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

Josh and Alicia were slow dancing, but Josh looked incredibly stiff, while Alicia was speaking to him in a low voice.

"Claire?"

She looked up to see Cam watching her, a confused expression on his handsome face.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late._

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

"Should have thought of that before you decided to cheat on me with that dumb slut."

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new_

"Claire, I made a mistake. You have no reason to forgive me, but-"

"But what?"

"I love you."

_I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

"Don't you remember those days in middle school and the beginning of high school? We were the perfect couple. Remember Valentine's Day in eighth grade?"

She remembered.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Go away, Cam!" Claire shouted, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't want to see you!" _

_"Claire, please, just listen! Come outside!" _

_"NO! Go away!" _

_And just to get the point across, she threw a soccer ball out her bedroom window, hitting him straight in the face. _

_"OW!" _

_"Oh my god! Cam, I'm so sorry!" She cried, and ran down the stairs and out the door, still in her pajamas. "Are you alright?" _

_"I'll live." _

_"I'm still mad at you." _

_"Why?"_

_"Let's think." Claire said sarcastically. "It's Valentine's Day. Massie and Derrick went to see a romantic movie together; Josh and Alicia are having dinner at the new 'Bertucci's in Westchester; Dylan and Plovert went to an Akon concert; and Kemp and Kris went to a high school soccer championship game. What did we do? NOTHING. You basically ignored me the entire day! I even made you a collage that have pictures of us together- that I've been working on for weeks- and kept it in your locker this morning!" _

_Cam grinned._

_"Claire, let's go." With that, he grabbed her by the waist, and put her on his bike. Then he got on in front of her, and placed her hands around his waist. Then, without listening to her shouts telling him to get lost, started pedaling swiftly. She wouldn't shut up until they reached Westchester Park. It was almost midnight. Placing his hands over her eyes, he led her to a secluded part of the park, next to the lake, and took his hands off. She gasped. He had set up a picnic blanket on the ground, with ice cream, cake, chocolates, and gummy bears filling the plates. He smiled at her shocked expression, and placed his iPod in the speakers next to the blanket. 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift came on. It was their song. Claire couldn't contain her joy. _

_"OH MY GOD! Cam, this is amazing!" _

_"Glad you like it." he whispered shyly. Smiling, he reached out for her hand, and looked into her eyes. "Claire Lyons, will you honor me with a dance?" _

_"I would love to." _

_They danced, ballroom-style, until the end of the song. Claire looked up to stare into Cam's one green and one blue eye, and found herself kissing him._

_"I love you Cam."_

_"I love you too, Claire. Forever and ever." _

_**-End Flashback- **_

"Claire, I still feel the same way about you as I had that day. Nothing has changed. We can still be that perfect couple we always were."

Claire sighed, breathing in the intoxicating scent of his Drakkar Noir.

"I love you."

Those three damn words that kept coming out of his mouth were slowly killing her. She wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time, but instead, contented herself with looking down at the floor.

"You. Cheated. On. Me." Claire enunciated slowly, trying to convince herself, more than him. "Why the hell should I forgive you?"

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Cam sighed.

"Because."

And he leaned in and kissed her, wiping her mind blissfully blank of the cheers of the people around them; the shocked looks on Massie and Josh's face; the triumphant smirk on Alicia; and the hurt and sadness in Derrick's warm brown eyes...

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

* * *

**I KNOW EVERYONE MUST HATE ME RIGHT NOW. It nearly killed me to right this chapter. But this is a Clairington fic, not Clam, so not to worry... Next chapter is still taking place at the party, with some Jolicia/Mosh and Clammington tension. Preview of the next chapter:**

_"I can't believe her." Derrick sighed, looking out into the sea._

_"I'd never do anything like that to you." _

_Derrick looked at the person talking to him. _

_"Yeah, well, that doesn't help." _

_The girl smiled at him sympathetically. _

_"Look, Derrick, I know you're upset. But will you give 'us' a chance? Please?" _

_Derrick glared at her, but looked behind her to see Claire and Cam still dancing. _

_"Fine."_

**I'm so evil. Who is Derrick's mystery girl? But review anyways... **


	10. The AU of Clam and Krisington

**Thanks for the reviews, as always! LOVE YOU ALL. Anyhow, yeah, here's the next chapter. There's going to be a lot of changing of P.O.Vs, but I need to cover all perspectives. AND- there's going to be more dialogs than description, but it's needed. I can't update this quickly every time, though, with all the homework and such. BUT- REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Derrick P.O.V**

**(A few minutes before the dreaded CLAM kiss)**

"Are you serious? That's SO funny!" Massie giggled. "I can nawt believe that Josh actually got blackmailed into going to a 'Taylor Swift' concert by his little sister! So cute!"

"Yeah." Derrick laughed. "You know how he had threatened to destroy her dolls if she wouldn't clean his room? Well, she got smart and threatened to cut up his autographed Derek Jeter poster. It was pretty intense."

"Nice!" Massie smiled. "I love Jenna SO much. She is like, my idol now."

The two laughed. Derek glanced behind her to see Claire and Cam dancing. His hands were on her small hips, and her long, tanned arms were wrapped around his neck. His insides twisted, and, subconsciously, a frown replaced the smile on his face. Massie noticed the change, and turned her head to see what he was looking at. When she turned back to look at him, a knowing smile was on her face.

"Someone's jealous..." she whispered, and poked his chest. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

They were silent. Derrick decided now was the time to break the news to Massie. If everything was going to be perfect, he needed _some _help.

"Mass, I have to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"I'm in love Claire."

"I know."

"No, I really love her."

"I said I know, Harrington."

He took her hand, and put in near his shorts pocket, where there was a small bump. She felt it, and looked at him questioningly. Sighing, he put her hand in his pocket, and she felt the outline of a small box. Her amber eyes went wide, and an ecstatic grin was on her face.

"EH MY GAWD!" she squealed. Quickly, he clamped his hand on her mouth.

"God, Block, keep it down!"

"You love her. You really love her, Derrick. I am so happy for you!" She whispered excitedly, and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah." Derrick said, obviously pleased by her reaction. "I'm not exactly proposing, cause, I mean, we're only high school graduates. But I want to show her that I'm serious about our relationship. It's a promise ring. I know Claire will love it. I got it personally made at that place- Tiffany's, I think? It has her birthstone in the middle- ruby- since her birthday's in July, and two smaller diamonds on either side. On the band- it's platinum by the way- it says, 'The greatest summer of our lives- when we became one.' Took a good chunk out of my bank account, though. But she's worth it."

"Wow." Massie breathed, gazing at him. "You really... wow."

Derrick gave her a shy smile.

"I think I'm going to propose on July 18th- you know, her birthday? It has to be perfect."

"Well Mr. Harrington, I think you've got everything figured out, but don't worry, I'll help organize everything. Claire is such a lucky girl."

But suddenly, Massie's smile dropped, and her face was replaced with a look of horror.

"Oh my-"

"Massie? Are you okay?" He started to turn to see what she was looking at.

"No, Derrick, wait-"

Too late.

He took one look at Claire and Cam, and angrily stormed off into the crowd- as far away from them as humanly possible.

* * *

**Cam P.O.V**

"Cam! What are you doing?" Claire whisper-screamed as she pulled away.

"Kissing you." Cam said innocently, and smiled. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his other hand stroking her arm.

"You can't do that! I'm with-"

"You're not with Derrick anymore."

Claire stopped suddenly.

"How did you know?"

Cam sighed, and ran a hand through his dark, wavy hair.

"I, uh, overheard Josh and Massie talking about it."

The truth was, Alicia had overheard Massie and Josh talking about it, and she had told Cam the whole story. He already knew how he was going to use the information to his advantage.

"I need to find Derrick. Now."

"No!" Cam said quickly. Claire glared at him. He continued, "Look, I should talk to him. I mean, I screwed things up. Do you really think Derrick will listen to your excuses? After the whole 'cheating-with-Josh' fiasco? He'll listen to me. I'll tell him I messed up- it was my fault, and that you had nothing to do with it. Okay?"

Claire looked at him suspiciously. Finally she sighed, and shook her head.

"Fine, you go. Tell him- tell him that... that I love him."

"Sure to pass on the message." he said, saluting her.

_Not._

* * *

**Derrick P.O.V**

_He had usually been the one breaking hearts, not having his broken._

Derrick mused, his elbows on the edge of the yacht, as he stared out into the distance. The party was still raging, and, for all he knew, Claire was probably still enjoying the feeling of having Cam's tongue down her throat. Damn him. Reaching into the pocket of his Abercrombie cargo shorts, he fingered the small, Tiffany-blue box, and sighed. He had kept it with him at all time- he couldn't risk losing it- or having it be found by an unsuspecting Claire. Not that it mattered anymore.

Maybe it was because he wasn't a romantic. Yeah, that was probably it. Cam was always the 'Roses are red, violets are blue', gummy bear-giving, CD-mixing, type of guy, who none of the girls could ever resist. And what was he? The hot, sexy soccer captain who could make you melt with a single smile, but was a total player- a 'love 'em and leave 'em' type guy. Dating Claire and Massie had changed that.

"Hey Derrick! What's up?" came a perky, over-excited voice behind him.

He didn't even bother turning around.

"What do you want?"

Kristen sighed, and gave him a bright smile.

"Just catching up, you know? We haven't talked in forever!"

"I guess."

She tapped her foot impatiently. She was getting aggravated, but tried to hide it.

"Look at me Derrick. Claire doesn't deserve someone like you. You are an amazing person, and if Claire can't see that, then frankly, she can go to hell."

Derrick turned to look at her- maybe even snap for dissing the love of his life. Kristen had that face on- he had seen it on many girls before when they talked to him. That desperate, 'please-bang-me-now' type look, that most sluts had. It was horrible seeing it on a girl who he had thought to be pretty cool- even liked at one point.

Kristen was wearing the same emerald green BCBG halter dress that Claire had worn that night, when they had dinner on the yacht. It looked better on Claire. Kristen's hair was blonde, but lacked the shine and silkiness that Derrick had always admired on Claire. Kristen was thin, but much too muscled from soccer. Claire had the perfect shape. Kristen was amazing at soccer. Claire was good- but she stumbled over the ball in such a cute way, Derrick always wanted to catch her when she fell. Kristen was pretty. Claire was beautiful- in a way that no amount of make-up and starvation could attain. He wanted Claire. No, he needed Claire. Kristen would only be a rebound- a low-quality 'highlight- only part of it- copy, paste' version of her.

"Hey, Kris, you don't mind if I talk to Derrick for a while, do you?"

Derrick turned to see Cam, who had a solemn look on his face. Kristen gave Cam a small, significant nod, and walked away. He glared at the guy who had the balls to kiss the girl he loved, and clenched his jaw.

"What the fuck do you want, Fisher? Come to shove it in my face? Haven't I made it clear enough? I hate your fucking guts. Get the hell away from me, you bastard."

Cam raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, Harrington, cuss at me all you want- I don't give a shit. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you something." He leaned in slightly. "I promise you, I did not kiss Claire. She kissed me. We were just talking about 'us' in eighth grade, she got a little sentimental, and made a move on me. I swear I didn't have anything to do with it."

Derrick gave a mirthless laugh.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to believe that?"

Cam shrugged and added, "Well, I don't really care if you don't believe me. But you know, I'm not the only guy she's cheating on you with. I overheard her and Josh talking. They were talking about the amazing sex they had on the beach, after swimming or whatever. And that, well, Josh was going to visit her at Stanford a lot so that they can get together more often." He raised his hands in surrender. "That's just what I heard. Just thought you should know." He glanced past the crowd of people and pointed to Josh and Claire, who were standing very close together and speaking in low voices.

Derrick felt a strong pang in his heart. How could she? She was the most incredible girl he had met in his entire life- how could she break his heart like this?

"Tell Claire, that, I..."

"Don't want to talk to her again?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Cam gave him one last, sympathetic look, clapped his back with his hand, and walked away.

"I would never do anything like that to you." Kristen declared, moving next to him.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't help."

She laughed, with that annoying as hell phlegmy 'cackle'.

"Derrick, you have to get over that girl. She's nothing special. Not like me." she declared, sticking her flat chest out a bit. Derrick tried very hard not to roll his eyes. Who did this girl think she was?... Claire? Damn it, he needed to stop comparing her to Claire so much! Even though she was annoying the shit out of him, maybe he could give her a chance. Claire had already moved on...

"Derrick, please, I know you're upset, but maybe, could you give 'us' a chance?"

Sighing, he turned to her to say no- he still wasn't up to the idea of moving on, but saw Claire and Cam wrapped in a tender embrace, and changed his mind.

"Yeah, okay."

"SERIOUSLY? OMG! This is going to be so amazing!"

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

"Josh, I'm serious, he just came up and kissed me! I need you to impale him for me so I can talk to Derrick."

"I believe you, C. Why would I doubt you for an ass like Fisher? Don't worry, I'll kill him for you."

Claire smiled gratefully, and gave him a hug.

"Thanks."

"Hey, no prob. I know you guys are, like, meant to be. So just chill. He'll come around."

"Kay..."

"Hey, I gotta go find Mass now, before Sluticia latches onto me again. But, I'll talk to him, yeah? Don't stress, I'm here for you."

"Love you, Hoshy."

"Love you too."

Josh gave her a smile, and pushed back through the crowd to find his girlfriend. Claire sighed, and tugged at the hem of her Victoria's Secret dress. It was pitch black, but large, multicolored techno-lights were flashing, illuminating the drunken, grinning faces of all the A-listers on the yacht.

"Claire?"

She turned to see Cam, with a sad, regretful expression on his face.

"What?" she asked, worriedly. "What did Derrick say?"

Cam took her hand in his, and laced his fingers through hers.

"He said... hell, Claire, please don't get angry. He said that he didn't want to see you anymore, and that- and... well, that he thought that Kristen was a way better girlfriend than you could ever be... the asshole."

Her blue eyes started watering, and she hastily blinked, causing the small, clear tears to go down her cheek.

"He said that?" she choked out, her voice trembling. She felt as though her heart had been ripped out, and was being stabbed repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry." Cam whispered sympathetically.

_Stab. _

"It's... I can't believe this..."

He enveloped her in a tight hug, and she breathed a bit easier. She was shaking, she realized, but Cam's strong, toned arms were holding onto her protectively, and she felt safe and a bit more comforted in his grasp. Sniffling, she glanced over his shoulder to see Derrick and Kristen- looking like a totally fake knockoff of her in the same exact dress she had worn a few nights ago- dancing closely, with her arms on his shoulders; and one of his hands on her waist, and the other on the small of her back, just the way he kept it when he danced with Claire.

_Stab. _

"Hey, dance with me?" Cam murmured in her ear, and wiping her eyes quickly, she nodded.

"Yeah, alright."

* * *

**Derrick's P.O.V**

"Hey, so does this mean I can stay with you at your beach house for the rest of the summer?" Kristen asked hopefully.

"I guess." he replied, in a monotone voice.

"Great!" she squealed, a smirk crossing her face. She pressed herself closer to him, and he cringed. God, would she just leave him alone for a second? "Oh, look who it is..." she drawled, and shot an evil glance past him. He turned and saw his ex-girlfriend and the asshole of the century dancing together- actually, they were so close, it was more like they were just hugging and swaying. Derrick sighed, and closed his eyes, hoping that they'd just vanish into thin air, so he wouldn't have to face anymore heartbreak.

"Eh my gawd! I love this song!" Kristen shouted, causing the people around them to turn around, and stare at her in disgust.

_ Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

_Why don't you tell him that _

_I'm leavin' never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
no more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
girl we flying on the G5 G5  
And I'm leavin' never to come back again…  
So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one that keep you high  
have me singing all night night night  
Oh oh oh man she gonna sing  
Oh oh oh oh _

_Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out  
Man I'll put my money (money) where my mouth is  
Cause you the baddest little thing that I've ever seen  
So ima ask you one time if you got a man  
_

_Why don't you tell him that_

_I'm leavin' never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
no more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
girl we flying on a G5 G5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again…  
So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one that keep you high  
have me singing all night night night  
Oh oh oh man she gonna sing  
Oh oh oh oh_

_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left left left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Cause we gone & we gone & we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you need to tell him…  
That I'm leavin' never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
no more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
girl we flying on a G5 G5  
And I'm leavin' never to come back again…  
So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one that keep you high  
have me singing all night night night  
Oh oh oh man she gonna sing  
Oh oh oh oh_

Derrick watched as Claire, who was trembling slightly- probably from the cold- stared up at Cam with a heartfelt look in her eye, with the edges crinkled, and a soft, delicate smile- the one that used to be aimed at Derrick.

The one that made him ask her out.

The one that made him spend half his bank account for her promise ring.

The one that made him feel like the luckiest guy in the entire world.

The one that he hoped to see everyday, for the rest of his life.

And yet, as that stupid gay guy, Jesse McCartney put it, she was 'leavin'. Leaving him for someone better, more deserving of her. And he doubted that she'd ever come back again.

* * *

**Aww, poor Derrington. -Heart wrenching sob-  
**

**Next chapter faces the aftermath of the Clairington separation; some Derrick/Josh trouble:**

_"I can't believe you, man! I thought you were supposed to be my best friend!" Derrick shouted, and shoved Josh toward the wall threateningly. _

_"What the hell are you talking about dude?" Josh wheezed, barely able to breathe in Derrick's grasp._

_"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! You slept with my girlfriend!"_

_"DERRICK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LEAVE HIM ALONE!" _

_"Shut up, Claire." he snapped, turning on her. "If he was the one you wanted, why couldn't you have left me alone, goddamnit?" _

_Claire's eyes filled with tears. _

_"But Derrick..." _

_"Go run back to that bastard, Fisher. I'm sure the both of you will enjoy fucking each other for the rest of the summer." _

_A resounding slap rang through the air. It was dead silent. Derrick clutched his cheek, and gazed at Claire in shock. She, sending him a deathly glare, turned on her heel and ran away.  
_

**WOO- longest chapter so far... **

**BTW- I love Jesse McCartney (and the song, "Leavin") to death, but if it's going to be in Derrick's perspective, it seemed like something he would say (or think, whatever). Review if you want to read more.  
**


	11. Misunderstandings

**Heyyy... as always, thanks for the reviews- even the "Gawd, you are such a bitch- how could you break up Derrick and Claire?! GO TO HELL!" and "Cam is an asshole!" type of reviews. They actually kind of amuse me- who knew they were so freaking perfect together? Wait, don't answer that. REVIEW. **

* * *

**Derrick P.O.V **

"Hey Derrick... let's go somewhere more private." Kristen whispered in his ear seductively. He knew exactly what she meant- the very thought made his skin crawl- but, gulping, he nodded. Smirking, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs into the lower deck- where all the bedrooms were. She giggled as she kicked a door to an empty room, and shoved him in forcefully.

"Sit here." Kristen instructed, pointing to the bed, and disappeared into the bathroom. Now was his chance. Derrick practically sprinted to the door, and tried to push it open, but with a groan, realized that Kristen had locked it, and most likely had the key. Sighing, he flopped back onto the bed, and lay down, looking up at the ceiling. He was in some seriously deep shit right now. His eyes followed the trail of stars painted on the ceiling absently, and he moaned, rubbing his hands on his face, messing up his shaggy hair.

"Derry poo..."

Wincing, he looked up to see Kristen, clad only in a tacky red J.C Penney push up bra and matching lace panties. Gross. Actually, it looked kinda hot, but seeing Kristen wearing it was like seeing his mom wearing it. _Shudder. _She grinned, tossed her short, dirty blonde hair behind her, like she was emerging from water, and strutted over to him. Climbing onto the bed, she pushed him backward so he was lying down, and sat on his midriff, straddling him. Then she leaned in, and pressed her lips to his, practically forcing her tongue down his throat.

Gagging, he pushed her back and frowned.

"Hey, Kris... don't you think we should take this a little slower?" he asked weakly. She pouted, and folded her arms across her exposed chest with a huff. Moving toward the door, he didn't notice her slowly unlock it, and whip out her phone.

"God, Derrick, we're together. You better get used to it. And besides, don't you need a little something to take your mind off your breakup?" She placed her phone away on a table and pounced at him when he gave a short, hesitant nod. Tackling him to the floor, they began to make out- more her than him. Shutting his eyes, he pictured Claire. Claire dancing. Claire standing by the bar, a drink in her hand, with a soft smirk. Claire, kissing him, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. Claire, kissing Cam... Cam. In a state of aggressiveness, he put his hand behind her neck, and made the kiss deeper. He needed to get the image out of his mind. He felt Kristen smile, but didn't care anymore. He moved his mouth to her neck and bit her lightly- anything to get Claire out of his mind. But he suddenly heard the door swing open, and jerked his head up to see Josh, Massie, Cam, and... Claire. Oh shit.

* * *

**Josh P.O.V **

**(A few minutes before)**

"Mass? Massie?" He called desperately. He spotted her standing by the bar, a dazed expression on her face, ignoring a tall, lanky guy with fiery red hair who was clearly trying to hit on her. Shoving through the crowd, he went up behind her, snaking his arm around her waist and shooting the freckly boy a look that clearly said 'Stopping hitting on my girlfriend and get lost.' But the idiot didn't seem to get the message.

"Hey Joshy," she said absently, kissing his cheek. The redhead looked slightly surprised.

"Is he your brother?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm her boyfriend, jackass." Josh spat, and glared at him. He glared back, but slipped a piece of paper into Massie's hand, and winked.

"Call me." he said cockily, and turned away, but not before smirking at Josh's furious face. He turned to Massie, who wasn't looking at him.

"Mass? You okay? Usually you pour your drink over any guy who tries to hit on you."

"Hmm?" she murmured, looking away, obviously distracted. He rolled his eyes. Whatever.

"Now we need to find Claire and Derrick, and force them to make up." Jolting her into attention, she quickly nodded. They pushed through the crowd, until they reached Claire and Cam, who were dancing.

"Claire! We need to go. NOW!" Massie hissed, and clutched her arm, tugging. Claire gave Cam an apologetic smile, and allowed herself to be pulled away. Cam made a move to follow her, but Josh stopped him.

"No way, Fisher. Claire's one of my best friends. I'm not going to let you ruin her life like this. Do yourself- and everyone else for that matter- a favor, and get lost!"

Cam glared at him.

"Shut up, Hotz. Claire's the most important thing in my life- I'm not going to let her run into a relationship where she gets hurt."

"Asshole. Don't you remember what you did to her? Cheat on her with my girlfriend? And you say you're looking out for her! That's really funny, Fisher."

"I'VE CHANGED, OKAY? I LOVE HER MORE THAN DERRICK EVER WILL!"

"YEAH, BUT DERRICK'S NEVER CHEATED ON HER! UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, HOTZ? I REFUSE TO STAND HERE YELLING AT SOME IDIOTIC JERK INSTEAD OF FINDING MY SOON-TO-BE GIRLFRIEND, ALRIGHT? SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Josh watched as Cam felt his pocket vibrate, whip out his cell phone, read the message, and snap it shut.

"I need to find Claire. Now." he said tensely, shooting daggers at Josh. He pushed through the crowd in the general direction of where Massie and Claire disappeared, and grudgingly, Josh followed. They looked around frantically, until they saw Massie and Claire walking up a flight of stairs toward the upper deck.

"Wait! Claire!" Cam shouted, waving his hands desperately. "Let's go downstairs to look for Derrick. I thought I saw him go down there a little while ago!"

Massie and Claire exchanged dubious looks, then headed to the lower deck stairs. Josh noticed the slight smile on Cam's face as they followed them down. He should have known at that point that something was up.

* * *

**Massie P.O.V **

Okay, there was no way that the guy on the floor making out with total E.W was Derrick Harrington. The same Derrick Harrington that had told her how much he loved Claire Lyons and was planning to propose. There was no way. Was there?

Josh immediately started screaming, but she ignored everything that he was saying. She looked over at her best friend, whose eyes were brimming with tears, and was biting her bottom lip and breathing hard.

"Claire?" she whispered tentatively. The talking in the room ceased, and everyone turned to Claire. She didn't look at anyone but Derrick.

"What are you doing?" she choked out finally. Josh enveloped her in a hug, and wiped her tears away with his thumb. Cam looked slightly put out that Josh had beat him to comforting her. Kristen looked pleased, but pasted a fake ashamed look onto her face.

"Whoops! Derry, we should probably go somewhere else." She smirked and stood up, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him up. Derrick glanced nervously at everyone before replying.

"Yeah, let's go." he muttered, without meeting Claire's eyes. He followed her to the door, where Josh grabbed his arm and swung him around.

"WHAT THE HELL? IS THAT ALL THAT YOU HAVE TO SAY?" Josh shouted, his usually pale face growing red with anger. He swiftly turned to Kristen who looked slightly shocked at his outburst. "Get out skank!" he snapped, and clutching her arm, pushed her out the door and locked it. They could hear Kristen screaming and banging on the door with her fists.

"Guys! Come on, I don't have any clothes!" she pleaded from the other side.

"Should have thought of that before!" Josh yelled. Everyone turned back to Derrick.

"How could you do this, Harrington?" Josh said slowly, his hands curling into fists. Derrick glared him, and replied in a slow, deadly voice.

"I think you and Claire should answer that question."

Everyone stared, unmoving, neither side understanding what the other was talking about.

"I can't believe you, man! I thought you were supposed to be my best friend!" Derrick shouted, and shoved Josh toward the wall threateningly.

"What the hell are you talking about dude?" Josh wheezed, barely able to breathe in his grasp.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! You slept with my girlfriend!"

"DERRICK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Claire screamed, trying to tug Derrick away.

"Shut up, Claire." he snapped, turning on her. "If he was the one you wanted, why couldn't you have left me alone, goddamnit?"

Claire's eyes grew glassy with tears again.

"But Derrick..."

"Go run back to that bastard, Fisher. I'm sure the both of you will enjoy fucking each other for the rest of the summer."

A resounding slap rang through the air. It was dead silent. Everyone was staring at them in disbelief. Did she just...? Derrick clutched his cheek, and gazed at Claire in shock. She, sending him a deathly glare, turned on her heel and ran out.

* * *

**Two Days Later. **

**Claire P.O.V**

This was the worst fight in the history of relationship arguments, she realized. Well, that is, if you could call it just a fight. Technically, they had broken up. But she refused to accept this as a break up. She had loved him- she could even imagine herself marrying him. But she always knew that whenever she mentioned marriage, he'd stiffen and look awkward. Maybe he was scared of commitment- that could be the reason he cheated on her. What the hell was her problem? She really needed to face the facts.

_He doesn't like you, that's all. He probably was using you the whole time. _

She squeezed her eyes shut, but that didn't stop the tears from flowing again. The last time she had felt this way was when her favorite aunt Serena died. All alone. She knew that Josh and Massie and her parents cared about her. That was something, wasn't it?

Claire sighed, hugging her knees to her chest, and rocked back and forth in the alcove of Hunter's house. She'd rather eat fifty big Macs than stay with Derrick and the rest of them for the rest of vacation. She really missed Massie and Josh, though. She could do with a girlfriend to comfort her. Cam had been really great about the whole thing. He had offered generously for him and Hunter to host her for the rest of the summer. Not knowing what else to do at that time, she had readily accepted. Cam, Hunter, and all those other other people they hung out with were out at the movies. Both Hunter and Cam had pleaded with her to come join them, but she had politely declined, saying that she needed some time alone. After much persuasion, they finally left. As she looked outside, she noticed that it had begun to drizzle. She was practically craving to take a run outside. Smiling the first real smile in days, she quickly changed into a pair of light green PINK sweat pant capris and a white Coldplay tee-shirt she had picked up at Hot Topic recently. It was the only thing Massie allowed her to buy there. She reached into her suitcase and pulled out her red iPod nano. After tying her long hair up into a high ponytail, she placed her iPod in the elastic of her sweat pants, and ran out the door, barefoot.

"Nanette! I'm leaving!" she called to the Johnson's housekeeper.

"In this weather, Miss Claire?" she said worriedly, emerging from the kitchen. Claire just grinned and sprinted out.

The rain felt amazing on her body. Water dripped from every surface, but she didn't care. It was an exhilarating feeling. Putting her iPod on shuffle, she ran and ran and ran, down to the beach and across the shoreline. It was beautiful. The sky was a light shade of gray, and rain came down down fast. The beach was deserted, and she relished the feeling of the soft sand between her toes. As she ran, her favorite song by Colbie Caillat blasted in her ears.

_Take time to realize,_

_ That your warmth is._

_Crashing down on in._

_Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you  
_

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now._

_Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by.. Didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
no its never gonna be that simple  
no I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now._

_It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it to.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you._

_If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder  
Just realized what I just realized_

_missed out on each other now  
missed out on each other now_

Her breath was quick and adrenaline pumped through her veins. "Realize" always reminded her of Derrick. And the thought of Derrick made her heart beat faster and she felt herself running faster. Maybe she'd forgive him. Maybe.

_God, this is exactly what I needed_, she thought to herself. She stopped running after reaching the other end of the shore, and stood there, lifting her head to the sky and letting the water splash on her face refreshingly. Claire slowly twirled in place, letting her clothes get soaked, and a feeling of ineffable happiness to control any of her other emotions.

* * *

**Derrick P.O.V**

He was miserable. He, Josh, Massie, and Kristen had gone back to his yacht in a stony silence after that party. He had spent the last two days cooped up in his room. He didn't feel like going back to the private island just yet, though. If they left, he'd have no where to hide from Kristen. Neither Massie or Josh had questioned him- they were strictly using the silent treatment. What did he do to deserve this? Sure, he had made out with Kristen, but that was only because Claire had kissed Cam and dumped him. Oh, and slept with Josh. How oblivious did his so called 'friends' think he was? Claire was cheating on him, big time, and he was trying to forget about her. Anything so bad about that? No, he didn't think so. Everyone was just being too bitchy to understand it.

Frowning, he lay back on his bed- in his locked bedroom. He couldn't risk Kristen coming in and trying to kiss him- or take it any further. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed them. Josh and Claire. Josh was his best bud- he always was able to talk to him about his 'girl problems'. And Claire. Words couldn't describe how much he missed Claire...

Sighing, he plugged his iPod into his ears, and went to the 'Playlist' menu. Scrolling down, he went to the 'Claire is amazing' playlist that she had made herself. The first song was her favorite, "Realize" by Colbie Caillat.

_Take time to realize,_

_ That your warmth is._

_Crashing down on in._

_Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

She sang this song all the time. It reminded him of the two of them, the golden couple of BOCD. Everything that they had done together. Glancing out the peep hole, he made sure Kristen wasn't in sight before slowly unlocking the door and walking up to the deck. It was raining, but he didn't care. He liked the rain. Massie and Josh were in the theater room, watching some romantic chick flick, and Kristen was out shopping- according to a wet post it note sticking on the door. Whatever.

Derrick leaned against the railing of the yacht and stared out at the beach. On the shore, not too far away, he saw a girl. A tall, thin girl with blonde hair, standing on the sand serenely, letting the rain fall on her face. The mist that came with the rain caused a haze so he couldn't see her face. But he guessed that she would be beautiful if he saw her up close. She reminded him of Claire. This was the kind of thing that she would do. But she far away, probably with Cam or Hunter or some other random person. God, he really needed to stop thinking about her... Shaking the wet hair out of his face, he turned and walked down back to his room. Time for some emo music.

* * *

**Yeah, so was it worth the wait? New chapter up soon if I get enough reviews. Eventual Clairington, but you'll have to be patient. Oh, and reading the lyrics to the song will help later on in the story. REVIEW. **


	12. Girlz Night Out

**Reviews equal love. Thanks guys... though I didn't get as many as usual... :(... but that's okay :).  
**

**Here's the long awaited chapter. BTW- Cassie, just as a reminder, is Hunter's girlfriend. As per suggestion, I put in some fluffy Mosh scenes.  
**

**weizgangster:** **okay, I know you are a huge Massington fan, but THIS FIC IS NOT MASSINGTON. I'm sorry you don't like Clairington like the other people who read this story. All my readers will kill me if I make this Massington, so sorry. Not trying to be a b1tch, but listen- if you don't like the pairings, don't read it. **

**hbanana092: thanks! oh, and here are the answers to your questions- 1. Kristen is a xx (stars don't work, sorry) cause I feel like it. I wanted some O.Cs, but not too many- so I couldn't just make up a random bimbo. Alicia is more slutty, but since she's after Josh, I couldn't use her. Dylan wouldn't do anything like that, and I always thought Kristen flirted with him in the books. 2. As you can tell, Massie, Josh, Claire, and Derrick are happy on their own, so they wouldn't care if their ex-friends were having fun or not. 3. Well, technically, no one's had sex yet, so yeah. I know there's a lot of making out and stuff, but that's why it's rated T. I never said that all the seniors had sex, because I know they don't. Anyway, hope this helps! **

**beststoriesever95:** **I totally love you for your reviews. They are so awesome (and detailed!), they make me SMILE- and post faster :) **

**The Serial Kisser****: I hear you. If Lisi put Clairington into the books, maybe I'd actually read them with enthusiasm again.**

**Enjoy... **

* * *

**Claire P.O.V**

It was getting dark, so she figured that it was time to go back. The rain was pouring down harder than ever, and now, she was feeling a bit cold. When she finally opened her eyes and looked straight ahead, she saw from the corner of her eye a muscular shaggy-haired guy standing on a yacht disappear from view. Was that...? No, it couldn't be. Ignoring her frazzled nerves at the possibility, she quickly turned and ran back toward the Johnson's beach house as fast as possible. There were a few claps of thunder, and, in the distance, she swear she saw a flash of lightning.

"Crap." she murmured, and ran faster. Her entire body felt like she had just jumped into a pool. Putting her iPod on shuffle, she tried to avoid stepping on rocks and shells as the sky grew darker. By the time she got near the house, she had already gone through "What you Got" by Colby O'Donis and "Suffocate" by J.Holiday. She felt immensely relieved as she neared the door, and started to sing along to "When did your heart go missing?" by Rooney. Thinking that Hunter, Cam, and the rest of them still hadn't returned from the movies, she skipped into the house, singing the lyrics loudly.

"I'VE WAITED, WAITED FOR NOTHIN', YOU'RE LEAVIN', LEAVIN' ME HANGING. WHEN DID YOUR HEART GO MISSING? WHEN DID YOUR HEART GO MISSING?"

She skipped into the den, and continued to sing.

"I TREAT YOU LIKE A PRINCESS, BUT YOUR LIFE IS JUST ONE BIG MESS. WHEN DID YOUR HEART GO MISSING? WHEN DID YOUR-" she stopped abruptly when she noticed that everyone was indeed back from the movies, were sprawled across the room, and staring at her like she was a freak. All the talking ceased, and Claire realized what she must look like right now.

Her clothes were soaked through- and she flushed when she realized that she was wearing a tight white t-shirt, so her baby blue Aerie bra must be showing. Her hair was five shades darker from the wetness, and she was biting her lip nervously. It must have looked appealing though, because every guy in the room- including Hunter- was staring at her with evident lust.

"Claire, were you outside just now?" Cam asked slowly, shaking his head with a small smile.

"Yeah... I'll just- I'll go change now." She stuttered.

"You don't have to!" a cute, tanned boy with light brown hair called. "I like you just the way you are."

"Shut up, man." Hunter mumbled, punching the boy's shoulder hard.

"Oh shit." Claire whispered suddenly realizing something, slapping her hand to her forehead. "Most of my clothes are still in the yacht." She didn't realize she had said this out loud, until she heard wolf-whistles.

"Hey Claire, park that sexy ass right here!" A perverted-looking guy shouted, patting his lap. She rolled her eyes him, recognizing him to be Kemp Hurley.

"In your dreams, Hurley." she muttered.

"Oh, believe me, they are!" he replied, grinning. Everyone rolled their eyes, and Cam shot him a dirty look.

"You can borrow something from me."

Claire turned to see Cassie standing up from her position in Hunter's lap, and smooth down her white Ralph Lauren tennis dress. Her green, cat-like eyes surveyed Claire up and down, and finally, she smiled. The guys groaned with displeasure. She gave Cassie a grateful smile, and followed her up the stairs.

"Thanks for the save." she said, smiling.

"No prob." Cassie replied, flipping her dark mocha-colored hair over her shoulders. They walked down a hallway until they reached the master bedroom. Holding the door open, she let Claire in. Reaching into her huge drawers, she pulled out a pair of silky, electric blue pajama pants and a sexy white lace babydoll camisole. Handing it to Claire, she winked.

"Hey, let the guys go a little crazy, right?"

She liked this girl already.

* * *

**Massie P.O.V **

"Mmm... I love you babe." Josh murmured, into her hair. Massie looked up and smiled at him, pleased by the attention. They were sitting in the yacht's home theater, watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' starring Audrey Hepburn. It was one of her all time favorite movies, ever since she started to follow her favorite fictional character, Blair Waldorf from Gossip Girl. It was such an amazing movie. She loved Josh for sitting through the entire movie with her, despite the fact that he'd much rather watch 'Disturbia'. He was so sweet. As Holly, played by Hepburn, passionately kissed Paul in the rain, Massie sighed contently, snuggling into Josh even more, under their warm, downy throw. Life really couldn't get any better than this.

"I love you too, Joshua Hotz." she answered, kissing his nose lightly. He gave her a half-smile, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. As the end credits began to roll, she felt his hands roaming across her body- from her shoulders to her back to her hips.

"Stop it!" she whisper-giggled. Josh grinned, and shook his head.

"No way."

And with that, he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him onto her; while he placed his hands on the small of her back. They breathed slowly, then went into a full-out make-out session- tongues twisting, hands flying, and the smallest bits of warm skin touching. They were almost horizontal, when Massie quickly pulled away.

"Ugh! I can't do this, Josh." she groaned, placing her head in her hands.

"Why? Are we going too fast?" he asked, concerned, stroking her hair with a hand.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just... look, I just can't stop thinking about Claire. I know this might annoy you, but I don't feel right doing this when she's all on her own- except for Hunter, Fisher, and those freaky strictly-polo-wearing losers."

"HEY!" Josh exclaimed. "I like wearing polos!"

"Yeah, I hate them on you too. I prefer when you're not wearing any shirt." Massie replied, grinning.

"I like how you think." he commented, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Then he started to smile.

"What?" Massie asked quickly.

"You're an amazing person, Massie Block. Only you could resist something like this," he gestured to himself, with a cocky smirk "For the happiness of your best friend. I love you. Did I say that already?"

Massie giggled.

"Yes, you did. But don't stop. I like it when you say stuff like that. Say it again."

"I love you Massie Block."

"Again."

Instead of replying, he cut her off with a kiss.

* * *

**Claire P.O.V**

"Ehmygawd! No way, really?" Claire giggled, widening her eyes. She was sitting Indian-style on Hunter's huge king-sized bed, with Cassie. They had both changed into sexy nightwear, enjoying the thought of all the envious boys practically praying for them to come back to the den. Claire had worn the pajama set that Cassie had given her- the camisole was practically see-through, so she put on a black, lacy La Perla bra underneath. Cassie was wearing a matching set, only with metallic pink pants instead of electric blue. They had both let their long waves loose and washed off all their make up. She couldn't believe how quickly the two of them had hit off- she always thought that any girlfriend of Hunter would hate her. But Cassie had just been telling her the embarrassing story of how she and Hunter met.

"Yeah, so I was like, um, excuse me, my face is up here!" she exclaimed, pointing to her face, laughing. "I mean, honestly, who would want to look at a giant splotch of burning coffee they had just spilled on someone's shirt? He was just staring at my chest the entire time! So I was like, ew, perv, and was ready to walk away, but he was like, hey, can I have your number? HELL NO!"

The two of them burst into laughter at the thought.

"So, remind me again how exactly you two started dating."

"Yeah, but he was really romantic, found my number from one of my friends, came up to my house at midnight, and started throwing rocks at my window. Then, when I came down, he took me took the park, we had a midnight picnic near this ah-mazing river, and he asked me out! I couldn't say no when he had put all the time into doing something like that!"

"Ehmygawd! Cam did the same thing for me in eighth grade for Valentine's Day! It was so sweet!"

"NO WAY! So, what's with you and Cam anyway? You two are going out now, right?"

Claire's smile faded.

"Actually, no." she said in a low voice. "Um, I was dating this other guy, Derrick Harrington. And he cheated on me with this girl I used to be BFFs with. Total slut."

"Ouch." Cassie winced. "Which one is she? Is she that ugly Spanish girl? Alice or whatever?"

Claire cracked a small smile.

"You're thinking about Alicia. No, that wasn't her... but she's a slut too. When I was dating Cam, he cheated on me with her. We used to have this clique in middle school called the Pretty Committee- or the PC for short. When Massie- she was the alpha- found out, she kicked Alicia out. It's like was like, social hell for her- even if she was rich, she was labeled as an loser beyond repair, eternal wannabee, and was given the name 'Sluticia' instead."

"It definitely fits." Cassie replied, rolling her eyes. "She was all over my brother Dan a few days ago. He told her he didn't do sluts, and she was all pissed. But whatevs. She deserved it."

"Ah-greed." They both giggled. "But yeah, Cam... I know he wants to get back together, but I don't know if I want to- so quickly after a breakup. He'd just be my rebound."

Cassie nodded in agreement.

"But- I just have this feeling that I don't know the whole story. I mean, Derrick accused Josh- Massie boyfriend and one of my BFFs- of sleeping with me- while Derrick and I were dating. Which is totally insane. I have no idea where he got that from."

Cassie shifted uncomfortably.

"I... I think I heard Cam and Hunter talking about that a few days ago... but I don't know exactly what they were saying." she said, crinkling her nose.

"Really?" Claire asked, raising her eyebrows. "Huh. That's weird."

"But we'll figure out about whatever's going on." Cassie promised, grabbing Claire's hand and squeezing it. Then she gave her a half smile. "You are pretty cool, Claire. Okay... so maybe I was a little jealous when Hunter told me all about you. It was like, okay, a model-gorgeous blonde girl who's smart and funny and sweet comes out of nowhere. I felt as though I wasn't good enough for him- and that his ex-girlfriend was wayyy better than I could ever be."

"You have no reason to worry, girl. I mean, you're HOT. No guy in the right mind would ever dump you." She reassured. "In fact, come here! Makeover time! I give you one, you give me one. We'll show those guys what they're missing."

Giggling, Cassie obliged.

A half-hour later, the two girls stood in front of the mirror, and struck model poses.

"We are knockouts." Cassie declared. Claire nodded in agreement. They were both wearing matching white silk short boxers, and casual-but-cute solid colored racer-back tanks- Cassie's deep green to match her eyes, and Claire's deep navy. Cassie's long, silky, auburn hair was up in a messy bun, with her chic side bangs hanging in her eyes, while Claire's was wavy, cascading down her back. They went for the 'naturally sexy' look with their makeup.

"You know, you're my first real friend here. Me and Hunter didn't go to the same school, and all those crazy chicks down there know each other really well- and act like total bitches. You have no idea how glad I am that you're here!"

Claire smiled.

"You know, you, me, and Mass should hang out for the rest of the summer. You two would love each other! That is, if we can get her away for at least a second from her boyfriend!"

They laughed, and Claire quickly grabbed her new iPhone. She lightly tapped the camera icon, and they both posed.

"Smile!"

_Click._

They both put on serious, sultry model stares.

_Click._

Cassie lay across the bed, and flipped through the latest Vogue, while blowing a bubble with her Big League Chew.

_Click._

Claire stood with her hands on her hips- that were jutted in one direction, and pursed her lips seductively.

_Click._

Cassie held Claire piggy-back style.

_Click._

The two of them danced on top of the beds to 'Toxic' by Britney Spears.

_Click._

"I think that's good enough." Cassie gasped, collapsing on the bed, giggling. Claire nodded, panting for breath. She quickly inserted all the pictures onto a new message, and sent them to Hunter, Cam, Massie, and Josh, labeling it "Girlz night out". She immediately received a wave of responses.

**Massie: **BITCH! How could you have a girls night w/out me? you'll pay, lyons :). xoxoxo. Miss you tons.

**Josh: **Um, I don't know why you sent me these, Claire, but okayyy... I know you want me, but I already have a girl. Kidding! :D. (Well about the you wanting me part, not the having a girl part, btw.) Miss you.

**Hunter: **Damn Cass, I am wayyyyy turned on.

**Cam: **Wow, Claire... you look... wow. Can we talk please? Love you. -C

When Claire looked away to get the rest of the things they needed, Cassie hastily grabbed the phone, and sent the e-mail to Derrick Harrington. Now this would get interesting... When Claire returned, holding "Made of Honor", "13 going on 30", and "Romeo and Juliet"; a massive bag of gummy bears; two cans of Red Bull; and a few sparkly nail polish colors, she quickly kept the phone back in place and gave her an innocent smile.

"So, chick flick time?"

* * *

**Sorry, that was more of a filler chapter. Next chapter: Cassie and Claire try to figure out what Cam did.. etc. But only if I get enough reviews! You know you love me...  
**


	13. Sorry to say

**Hey guys. Sorry to say, but I have final exams this coming week, and I absolutely NEED to study for them. **

**So, I won't be updating until about next Thursday...  
**

**BUT- When I do, I'll put up three chapters in a row- on Thursday, Friday, AND Saturday- but only if I get a good number of reviews, of course. Thanks for all the support (and the PMs asking me when I was updating) :D. They make me smile!! **

**You guys are AMAZING!! **


	14. Regret never tasted so bitter

**Heyy, thanks for the reviews, as always. LOVE them. Anyhow: **

**hbanana092****: don't worry, your post didn't offend me at all. It's refreshing when people actually have good suggestions and questions once in a while. And I'm jealous of the friendship Clairington/Mosh have too... **

**beststoriesever95****: You are the shit (as are your reviews :D)...**

**Kenza-Morocco: No, Cassie isn't evil. She just sent the pictures to Derrick to show him what he was missing. :)**

**My computer is stupid, so I couldn't post them up here (once again), but if you want to see the outfits Claire, Massie, Cassie, and Kristen wear on the beach, go to my profile. Oh, and I've changed a few of the character pics (specifically, Claire, Josh, Alicia, and Hunter; and I added Cassie).  
**

* * *

**Derrick P.O.V**

_ I try to play cool  
Actin like what you do don't phase me, don't phase me  
Meanwhile I'm sittin at home, all alone  
Tryin to keep myself from goin' crazy  
When I'm in the house, when I think about  
When I see you out, when I hear about  
I want my baby back! _

_ And I thought it would be easy  
but it's hard for me to let you go,  
Baby don't go! Baby don't go!_

Groaning, Derrick slammed his hand on the alarm clock, and yawned **(A/N: His alarm was on "radio" setting.)**. It was 12:45... P.M. Ignoring the knocking on the door, he pulled the covers over his head, but a flashing blue light on his iPhone. His curiosity piqued, he reached out and typed in his password.

One new mail.

From... Claire?

Maybe, maybe it was an apology or something... that would be nice. Eagerly pressing the message, it opened, to reveal pictures of Claire and some other chick in multiple poses. Damn she looked...

He really needed to calm down. He and Claire were over. But still, that didn't stop him from looking. Sliding down the screen, he practically drank in the sight of her- her luscious blonde waves, slender, tanned legs, sexy, playful expression...

He wasn't all that shallow. Sure, he appreciated her for other things besides her extreme hotness, but come on! He was a guy! Hot always helped.

Ugh, what was her problem?! So first she toys with his heart, makes him spend half his account on a 'non-returnable' ring, sleeps with his best friend, kisses his enemy, and then makes him go crazy with these ultra sexy pictures? Not fair _at all._

"Harrington."

He turned to see Massie leaning on his doorway, surveying him with an icy expression. Her arms were crossed across her chest and disgust was visible on her face.

"Josh and I are going to the beach. If you and-" she rolled her eyes, "Your fugly whorebag girlfriend want to join us, feel free." she finished, referring to Kristen, turned- not waiting for a response- and walked away. _Way to be discreet_. Standing up and stretching, he sauntered over to the bathroom. For the first time, he noticed that the shower in his bathroom was running, and he tentatively stepped into the fog-filled room.

"Kristen?" he asked. Kristen's wet, clean face stuck out from the shower, and she grinned.

"Hey baby. I'm just taking a shower. You want to join me?" she giggled in a 'come-hither' way, and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"N-no, I'm good." he stuttered, taking a step back. "Uh, Massie and Josh are heading to the beach. Do you want to go?"

"Mmm... I can think of better things to do." she murmured, staring at him hungrily. Dude, did she want to eat him or something?

"Actually, I really want to go. And-" he struggled for something to say that would convince her they should leave. No way could he say that he didn't want to get stuck alone with her for another four hours. "I really want to see you in a bikini..." he lied through his clenched jaw. Kristen's face brightened, and she gave a phlegmy laugh.

"Naughty boy... Of course I'll come to the beach with you. Could you hand me my towel?"

"Uh, okay."

He walked over, averting his eyes from possibly seeing her naked, handed her the towel, and sprinted out of the room before she could say anything else.

* * *

**Claire P.O.V**

"Hey girlie!" Cassie sang, skipping into Claire's room. "Beach time!"

"Huh?" Claire groaned, flipping over in her bed. "What time is it?"

"Um, like, one, or something." She replied, jumping onto the bed. "Oh, and by the way, you have to look really hot, because Massie just texted you saying that she, Josh, Derrick, and 'the whorebag' were going too."

Claire rolled her eyes at Massie's new name for Kristen, but grinned, and got of bed, rubbing her arms.

"Alright, I'm coming."

Twenty minutes later, Claire looked at herself in the mirror, trying to figure out if her outfit was worthy enough to stun Derrick at the beach. She was wearing a white Shay Todd bandeau bikini with double straps, low rise bikini bottoms, and rainbow trim. Over it, she wore a yellow O'Neill surfer girl tee, with the words, SUN, SAND, SURF, REPEAT written in a list in bold black letters. She opted for not wearing anything over her bikini bottom, deciding that her golden, tanned legs would do the trick. On her feet were black, sequined 2-inch wedge flip-flops. Her blonde hair was left in waves, and she applied a hint of blush, gloss, and mascara. Tossing her yellow and white striped J.Crew tote over her shoulder, she smiled. It was beach-casual, but she looked stunning, as always. Almost forgetting, she grabbed a pair of oversized black Chanel sunglasses and set them in her hair. Now, it was perfect. Turning, she left her room, immediately bumping into someone in the hallway. Claire wobbled a bit, but the other person fell to the ground, a curtain of red hair covering her face.

"Watch it!" the girl hissed, then looked up.

"Dylan?"

"Kuh-laire?" Dylan mimicked haughtily, and stood. Claire frowned slightly, but tried to start a conversation.

"Uh, so are you coming to the beach with us?"

"What's it to you?" she snapped back, smoothening her outfit, and glared. Claire was slightly surprised by her hostile tone.

"What the hell, Dylan? You don't have to be such a bitch, it was just a question." She shot back, and turned to walk to Cassie's room.

"Claire! Wait a sec!"

She sighed, and turned, instinctively crossing her arms across her chest, and started to tap her foot.

"What?"

Dylan looked down, her face growing slightly red.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just... nah, you probably don't want to listen to my problems now."

Claire debated for a moment, then smiled and touched her arm.

"Hey... look, I'm always here to listen."

Dylan replied with a hesitant smile, and sighed.

"Yeah, I know you are. But, I heard you were going to the beach to make Derrick jealous. By the looks of it, he's going to be drooling." she said, looking Claire up and down. "We can talk later. Have fun." She gave her a weary, strained smile, and disappeared into her room. Claire stared after her, slightly confused, then shrugged and went to Cassie's room.

"Claire!" Cassie shouted from her closet. "I need help! Which outfit?"

Claire laughed, and walked into the huge walk-in closet. She had done this with Massie way too many times to count. Finally after much arguing, trying out, and rejecting, Cassie emerged from the closet, model-style. Giggling, Claire grabbed her hairbrush and spoke into it like a microphone.

"Cassandra is looking hot in her purple, black, yellow, white, and green patterned Rampage halter bikini with a silver front ring. Work it, girl!" she added, like it was 'America's Next Top Model'. "Over it, she has her black J.Valdi Blouson cover-up tunic. She's also wearing silver thong Juicy Couture sandals, and her hair is up in an messy bun. Congratulations, Cassie, you are a 9.7!"

"9.7?" she asked, crinkling her eyebrows.

"Me and Massie used to 'rate' each others outfits before we left the house. It's kinda lame, but fun too."

Cassie giggled and shook her head.

"Thanks. But if I'm a 9.7, you are definitely a 10. I am so jealous. How can you wear something so casual and still look amazing?"

"That's my secret." Claire said, tossing her hair back and blowing her a kiss. "Only way to be beautiful."

* * *

**Massie P.O.V**

"Claire!" Massie screamed, and ran toward her, her perfectly groomed outfit flapping around her. She tightly hugged her best friend, taking notice of how every male was watching, loving the whole girl-on-girl action that was playing out in front of them. They were on the biggest beach in Nantucket. Everyone there was between fifteen and twenty five, and they all screamed 'gorgeous, loaded, and ready to party.' "Love the outfit! So cute! So... introduce me to your friend!"

Claire giggled.

"Massie, this is Cassie. Cassie, Massie. Ha! That totally rhymes!"

Massie and Cassie rolled their eyes at each other.

"Yeah, C, remind me how you got into Stanford again?" Massie laughed, raising an eyebrow. Then she looked Cassie up and down. She was wearing the same J.Valdi Blouson cover-up tunic as Massie was, except in black instead of white. Thank gawd they didn't have the same bikini. That would be horrible. But, with a twinge of pride, she smiled, knowing that her Kenneth Cole Reaction fuchsia scrunched halter tankini looked wayyyy better than Cassie's bikini.

"Let's tan." Claire and Massie said at the same time.

"Apple-C!" Claire and Massie shouted in unison, jumping up and down. Cassie stared at them, confused, then set out her Coach beach towel on the sand, and lay down. Massie and Claire copied. They all took off their cover up tunics and t-shirts and applied thick layers of sun tan lotion on their bodies, and lay down, slipping their sunglasses onto their faces to block the sun, and settle down for some relaxation.

"Claire!"

They all turned to see Josh running toward them. He picked up Claire and spun her while she giggled.

"I missed you!" he said, grinning, shaking his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Not as much as I missed you!" she replied, touching his nose with her finger and laughed. While they began to talk, Cassie leaned in toward Massie and whispered,

"Did they date? They are such a cute couple!"

Massie felt a wave of jealousy blow through her, but shook it off.

"No. He's my boyfriend, actually." she said in a forced level voice. Cassie gasped and put a hand over her heart.

"Ehmygawd, so sorry! I didn't know."

Massie giggled at her flustered expression and waved her hand.

"It's fine."

* * *

**Derrick P.O.V**

Derrick tapped his foot and glanced at his watch, waiting for Kristen to hurry up and leave. He was sitting in the den, feeling total dejavu. This was exactly the same position he was in before Hunter's party. Waiting for his date to turn up. Except he didn't have Josh with him to play Guitar Hero III... and he didn't actually want to see his date...

"How do I look?"

He spun around to see Kristen standing at the door, wearing a very revealing zebra print crisscross one-piece monokini, and an ivory cover-up hoodie dress with a plunging v-neck. _Gag. _

"Great." he answered quickly, and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

He practically dragged her to the beach, then feeling a great idea build up, 'accidentally' let go of her hand in the huge crowd. Ignoring her screams to wait, he sprinted in the direction of Massie- whom he recognized in her signature purple bikini. Plopping down next to her, he whipped off his gray Ralph Lauren t-shirt.

"Hey Mass."

Massie glanced at him carelessly, then turned back to the magazine she was holding. She whispered something to the girl laying down on the towel beside her, who Derrick realized to be the other girl in the email he had received. The girl gave him the dirtiest look imaginable, then plugged her iPod plugs in her ear, totally ignoring him. What the fuck?

Turning his head, he felt his breath getting caught in his throat when he saw _her. _

She was in Josh's arms- he was spinning her- an ecstatic smile on her face. He body was thin and lithe, and was covered scantily in a white bikini. With her blonde waves shimmering in the sunlight, and the playful expression, whoa, she looked-

"Derrington!"

They all turned to see Kristen stumbling toward them, one hand unevenly clutching her oversized tote and the other on top of her large, floppy white sun hat. Everyone fell silent for a moment. Then Massie began to snicker into her palm and the curly-haired brunette beside her stared with a disgusted expression. Claire and Josh let go of each other for a moment and glared. Claire's eyes locked with Derrick's for a moment, filled with hurt, then turned back to Josh like nothing happened. Smirking, probably because she thought everyone was admiring her, Kristen set her things down beside him and gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"Hi babe!" she crooned, then made a show of pulling off her hoodie dress and sat on Derrick's lap. "Where'd you go? I totally lost you when you _accidentally _let go of my hand."

Massie, Josh, and the other brunette girl burst into laughter. Kristen shot them a vicious glare, then turned back to Derrick.

"Can you be a dear and rub some sun block on my back?" she simpered, and thrust the lotion toward him, flipping over. Derrick stared at the lotion, and with a sigh, started doing as she said, after glancing at Claire out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hey!"

The awkward moment was even worse as Hunter and Cam, ran toward them, both with their shirts off, revealing toned, chiseled abs. They dropped their bags on the sand.

"Cass! Claire! What's up?" Hunter greeted, pulling the brunette beside Massie toward him, and gave her a quick kiss. He smiled at the rest of them. "Josh, Massie." He nodded, acknowledging them. Then he turned to Kristen and Derrick with a tight smile. "Kristen... and, sorry, I forgot your name."

"Derrick Harrington." he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Hunter nodded, then went back to talking to that brunette girl- Cassie, was it?- without another glance. Asshole.

* * *

**Claire P.O.V **

She didn't realize how much it hurt to see Derrick again. If she did, she would've stayed back at Hunter's house, curled under the covers, and spooning ice cream into her mouth while watching dramatic soap operas. That would be nice. Or maybe have dreams about Kristen Gregory falling off a cliff. That would be nice too.

"C, you okay?" Josh's concerned voice came out of no where. She suddenly realized that she was glaring at Derrick and Kristen with such a fiery expression that she was surprised that they weren't burning from the intensity.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she muttered, averting her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck, and burrowed her face in his chest in a sisterly way. "I miss hanging out with you guys. Like, everyday of the past few years, I've either been with you, Massie, or-" she stopped.

"Yeah, I get it." Josh said quickly, "I miss you too." Suddenly his eyes brightened. "Idea coming up! I'll sneak into Hunter's house tonight, and we can watch movies and eat junk food and all that good stuff. Just you and me. Massie mentioned giving herself a 'revitalizing facial' or something tonight, so I won't be doing much anyway. Sound good?"

Claire giggled and nodded.

"Sounds great, but do you really need to sneak in? I can just let you in."

Josh shrugged.

"Yeah, but it'll be more fun this way."

"'Kay." she smiled. "You're the best, Joshy."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**I know that wasn't very long or dramatic, but I'll have another chapter up tomorrow, if I get enough reviews :). **

**So, next chapter: **

_"Um, I know that you're still not over him, but will you go out with me? You know, as friends? Then, maybe-"_

_"Sure, Cam." _

--

_"You're going out with him?" Massie screamed accusingly. _

_"I thought you'd be happy for me if I moved on!" Claire shouted back. _

_--_

_"I still love her, Massie." _

_"No shit, Harrington. Now tell me everything that happened." _

**Review. Like, now. **


	15. I've always wanted to play spy

**Hey, as I promised, here's the next chapter- ONE DAY AFTER THE LAST ONE WAS POSTED. **

**I loved the reviews with a passion. I guess I'm not the only one who wants Kristen to fall off a cliff... but since I AM the writer, maybe it'll happen... JK, Kristen fans. **

**Anyway, here it is...**

* * *

**Claire P.O.V**

"Where is he?" she muttered to herself, glancing at the clock again. It read 10:09 PM. She had been pacing around her room for the past hour. Suddenly, she heard a tapping at the window, and quickly ran and opened it. Sticking her head out, she looked down to see Josh, completely decked in black- black polo, black jeans, and a black bandanna tied around his head.

"I come bearing gifts of junk food and Jackie Chan!" he shouted. Claire giggled, and shook her head.

"Be quiet! Someone'll hear you!" Then she glanced around and spotted the fire escape that led up to her window. She silently gestured toward it, and Josh began to climb. Claire swiftly closed the door to make sure no one came, and finally, Josh stumbled through the window, falling into a heap onto the floor.

"Oww..." he moaned, rubbing his head. Dusting himself, he stood up, and stretched. "Ugh, that hurt. So, uh, I brought takeout." he said, holding up the clear plastic bag filled with small white boxes. "Chinese. Lo mein, fried rice, Teriyaki chicken, the works."

"Nice." she giggled, giving him a hug. "Our favorite. Oh- and what's with the black?"

"I've always wanted to be a spy." he answered, grinning. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Shit..." he murmured. Claire quickly opened her closet and shoved Josh inside, along with the food. Quickly glancing around the room, she made sure nothing was out of place and opened the door.

"Hi Cam." she greeted, running a hand through her hair.

* * *

**Derrick P.O.V**

He needed to do something. He had decided to forgive for Claire for cheating on him with Josh and Cam as long as... heck, he'd forgive her no matter what. Well, unless she didn't want to be with him or she wasn't planning on cheating on him again. And she'd have to forgive him for the whole Kristen thing. I mean, otherwise she'd be a hypocrite, right? Right. Smiling the first real smile since the breakup, Derrick decided to do the whole "Romeo and Juliet" thing. He'd climb up to her window- there had to be a fire escape or something, right?- and proclaim his unwavering love for her. Claire had always been a sucker for romantic fairy tales. He would know.

Derrick changed into a clean pair of cargo shorts and the chocolate-colored cashmere Armani sweater that Claire had gotten him for his birthday, since it "matched his eyes perfectly". He didn't know exactly what he was going to say yet, but would figure it out when he got there. Whistling a random tune, he began to climb the stairs to the deck.

"See you later, Mass!" he shouted cheerfully. She emerged from her bedroom, her face completely void of makeup and wearing a thin bathrobe that trailed the floor.

"Where are you going in such a good mood?" she demanded. For once, Derrick didn't really care about her attitude. He was going to get Claire back, and that would make everything better again.

"Out." he answered with a grin, and ran outside without another word. After the beach, Hunter had invited everyone to his beach house, so he knew exactly where it was- and which one was Claire's room. Call him a stalker- he preferred to think of it as romantic. Grabbing his skateboard from the closet, he hopped on and made his way to the beach house. After about 10 minutes, he reached it, and walked around to the back. It was dark out so there wasn't a huge chance anyone would find him, but if they did... he'd have a lot of explaining to do.

Quietly, he crept to the back, and began to climb the fire escape, which conveniently leaded straight to Claire's room. Claire was looking around her room frenziedly, while someone seemed to be knocking on her door. After glancing at a closet, she walked up to the door, revealing Cam Fisher. Derrick swore under his breath, but decided to stay silent until Cam left.

"Hi Cam." Derrick heard Claire say, and invited him inside. Claire sat back on the bed, glancing at a random closet, while Cam paced around the room.

"So, um, are you feeling better about the whole breakup with Derrick?" he asked concernedly, kicking the floor._ Like hell that was what he wanted to ask_, Derrick thought mutinously. Claire looked slightly uncomfortable, but shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so." she said, smoothening a wrinkle in her sheets.

Derrick frowned sadly. She really didn't miss him?

"So, I know you're not totally over him, but I was wondering-" he paused and gave Claire a sheepish smile. "Will you go out with me? I know you probably aren't ready, so it's fine if you don't-"

"Sure Cam." Claire said in a determined voice.

_What?_

"Really?" Cam's face brightened, and he gave her a hug. "Thanks Claire. I know I don't really deserve this second chance, but I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

Claire laughed and pecked his cheek.

"It's cool. So, movies tomorrow?" she asked, smiling. He nodded.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Cam asked hopefully. Suddenly Claire's mood went from happy to nervous.

"N-no, I'll be fine. You can go now."

She practically shoved Cam out the door and shut the door sighing. Derrick felt his heart shatter- it had been doing that a lot lately, know that he thought about it. Suddenly, that brunette girl- Cassie- came jumping through the door, and hopped onto Claire's bed.

"EEK!! I heard you said yes to Cam!" she squealed, clapping her hands together. "Spill!"

Derrick zoned out slightly as the two of them began to chat animatedly about the whole thing, and went back to feeling terrible about himself. This was, no doubt, the crappiest summer vacation ever. What was he thinking? He should have canceled the second he saw Cam in the plane. God, now he had absolutely no chance with Claire. Cam wasn't going to screw up so quickly. He might as well leave Nantucket now. But then he watched as Cassie left, leaving Claire alone in the room.

"You can come out now." Claire whispered, with a small smile on her face. Derrick felt his heart speed up. She knew he was there? So, she was ready to forgive him? And they'd go back to that awesome relationship they had? And he could propose-

But those thoughts vanished when he saw Josh emerge from Claire's closet dressed in all black with a guilty smile on his face.

You know what? Life sucks and we're all going to die.

* * *

**Massie P.O.V**

Massie sat cross legged on her bed and blew at her wet nails calmly. As much as she loved Josh's company, sometimes, she really needed to be alone. And Josh was off at Claire's, trying to cheer her up with high-calorie, fatty Chinese food and some lame action movies, so this was the perfect chance to just sit back, relax, and-

"Block!"

The sudden shout caused her hand to twitch, and her careful French manicure was ruined. Damn that stupid person for ruining her nails. She barely even looked up as Derrick stormed in slammed the door behind him.

"What is it, Harrington?" she asked calmly, scrutinizing her nails to somehow fix the damage.

"Josh is cheating on you." he said simply, sitting on her bed. Massie raised an eyebrow.

"Um, no he isn't. Why do you say that?"

"I just went to Hunter's house to talk to Claire-"

"And apologize."

"NO! God, why should I be the one to apologize? I wasn't the one cheating on her!"

"Are you effing kidding me? Yes you were!"

"ONLY after she cheated on me!"

"CLAIRE NEVER CHEATED ON YOU!"

"YES SHE DID!"

"WITH WHO?!"

"JOSH AND CAM!"

"FIRST OF ALL, SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING WITH JOSH! AND AT THE PARTY, CAM KISSED HER, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

"Wait, what?"

"You know what? You're really confusing me." Massie said, shaking her head.

"Bu- but- you know what? Screw it all. Now Claire and Cam are together, so-"

"WHAT! When was this?" Massie screeched, spilling her clear nail polish all over the floor.

"Today..." Derrick groaned, burying his head in her pillow. Massie snatched her phone from her desk and pressed "1" on speed dial. While it rang, she put it on speaker and quickly motioned Derrick to come near.

"Hello?"

"Claire? Hey, it's Massie."

"Oh hi Mass! What's up?"

"Are you going out with Cam now?" Massie asked quickly. She was never one to beat around the bush.

"Uh... yeah. Sorry I didn't call sooner, but it just sorta happened."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY ARE YOU DATING HIM? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE FACT THAT HE BROKE YOUR HEART A MILLION TIMES OVER?"

"Whoa, chill out, Massie. I just agreed to one date, not to be his girlfriend or anything... and Cam actually cares about me." she added bitterly. "Not like a certain someone."

"You are so easy to fool, Kuh-laire! He doesn't care about you, he just wants to get in your pants!"

"NO HE DOESN'T! AND HERE I THOUGH YOU'D ACTUALLY BE HAPPY THAT I'VE MOVED ON!"

"I WOULD BE IF YOU ACTUALLY CHOSE SOMEONE DECENT!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT MASSIE? NOT ALL OF US HAVE PERFECT LITTLE LIVES LIKE YOU DO!"

"You did nawt just say that." Massie whispered.

"Massie," Claire started, sounding stressed. "I have to go now. Bye."

There was a dead silence on the other line, telling them that Claire had hung up.

"Did she just hang up on me?" Massie demanded, glaring at Derrick, who looked both surprised and scared.

"N-no." he stuttered, not wanting to piss her off. Massie gave a sigh of frustration and chucked her phone at the ground. "I still love her, Massie." Derrick said slowly, looking like a sad, lost puppy. Massie rolled her eyes, but gave him a hug all the same.

"No shit, Harrington. Now tell me everything that happened."

* * *

**Sorry, a bit shorter than my other chapters, but all the drama happens later. **

**So, Massie's about to hear Derrick's side (I know you all have been hoping for that to happen for like, five chapters now) but not everything gets cleared up... **

**Review unless you never want to see Clairington again... (yeah, I went there :O) **


	16. Makeup Time

**Reviews equal LOVE. You guys are snazzical (copyrighted word by Kristyn ;). Keeping up my promise, since finals are over (HELL YEAH!!) and there's nothing better to do :). Just kidding. We're nearing the end of the story (tear, tear), but seriously, you guys are freaking amazing for actually liking this story... anyone who favorited, alerted, or even just reviewed, you are off the hook (haha, I've always wanted to say that, no matter how lame that sounded.)  
**

**Anyhow, review if you want to see Clairington in the next chapter... :) Oh, and by the way, for the confused readers: nothing happened between Josh and Claire- in case anyone was confused/worried. He just wanted to cheer her up with some movies and such. THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER. Sorry, but I really need to wrap this up. :) OH- and actually READ the lyrics of the song "Emotional". They are like, perfect for the situation. Well, at least I think so.  
**

* * *

**Claire P.O.V **

_It's been three years since I've been on a date with Cam. _Claire realized, applying thick black eyeliner with her reflection in the mirror. She raised her lip liner to her mouth, then lowered it, sighing. She wasn't sure whether she was happy or upset with the way things were turning out.

She broke up with Derrick. Bad.

But she realized that he was a cheater. Good.

Now she was with Cam. Um, we'll get back to that one.

And she missed Derrick like crazy... UGH. This was insane. She was going to end up calling Cam "Derrick" on their date at this rate. Even though she'd never admit it, seeing Derrick with that- that- _bitch _at the beach made her feel more jealous than she ever felt in her life. No, not because of _her- _I mean, ew, her bikini was Playboy worthy!- but just seeing her hands roaming all over his body made her want to tear her (Kristen's, not her own, ah-bviously) fake, unconditioned blonde hair out. Shaking her head, she finished her makeup and looked critically in the mirror. She wasn't exactly sure how Cam was dressing up, so she just went with the classic, "dark wash skinny jeans-sexy, printed halter-gladiator sandals" combo. You couldn't go wrong with that. After debating what to about her hair, she put it half-up and frowned at her reflection. She looked nice. Well, dazzling, but same thing. Grabbing her cropped YSL denim jacket from her chair and white Coach tote from her bed, she exited her room and went into the hallway.

She could hear snippets of conversation from the many bedrooms around her.

_"No, Plovert. I said I wasn't going to forgive you, so get a freaking life." _

_"But Dyl, I told you, she doesn't mean anything to me. It's just lust." _

There was a sound of a door slamming and a red-faced Dylan stomped out of a bedroom. She spotted Claire and gave her a guilty smile.

"Hey Claire. Hot date?"

"Yeah, with Cam." she answered, tugging the hem of her halter nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just, uh... never mind, I have no good boy advice right now, so you're on your own. Tell me all the deets later, 'kay?"

"Um, okay." Claire said, surprised. She was slightly startled by Dylan's sudden change in attitude but welcomed it. Massie was kind of mad ever since she had hung up on her yesterday, and Cassie was great, but she didn't really understand the situation as well as someone from Westchester. And to add to her surprise, Dylan hugged her.

"Look, I know you're kind of freaked right now. You're _Claire Lyons_, you can do this."

"Thanks Dylan." she gave her a genuine smile. Dylan smiled back, then went downstairs. On the way down, she turned back and shouted,

"I think Cam's still in his room with Hunter."

"'Kay, thanks!"

Giving her a final smile, Claire turned the corner to Cam's room, but the door was shut, and a jumble of low voices were coming out. Unable to contain her curiosity, she leaned her head in and tried to listen to the conversation.

_"Dude, I don't feel right about this anymore. Claire's been totally miserable for the past few days. I told Cassie to make her feel better, and she did, but still... and god, Kristen's such a bitch! Why should you make the poor guy suffer?" _

_"Man, I thought you were on my side for this! So help me, or just go stay out of it- I've waited way too long to get back together with Claire to worry about this!" _

She heard Cam walking toward the door, and quickly ran out the hallway and down the stairs, to avoid any suspicion.

"Claire, you ready?"

She turned and saw Cam smiling at her, his hands in the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**Derrick P.O.V **

"Block, do we have to do this?" Derek whispered over the static of the radio. "What if she isn't even listening to the radio?"

"Impossible. Cam is obsessed with music. Oh, did Hunter send the video?"

"Yeah."

"'Kay. I'll go up to the theater to put it in. What about Cassie?"

"Yup."

"Good."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Positive."

* * *

**Claire P.O.V**

"Do you want to switch on the radio?" Cam asked, turning away from the steering wheel for a moment.

"Yeah, sure."

She pressed the small, glowing "RADIO" button, and tuned it, till she found a rap station.

_"JAMMIN' 94.5. Ramiro and Pebbles here for the Sexy Seven at 7 Countdown. We have a caller from Boston, who is this?"  
_

_"Hi, I'm Crystal. I recently broke up with my boyfriend."_

Claire and Cam both stiffened, but didn't touch the radio.

_"Aww, honey, I'm sorry."_

_"Yeah, so I'd like to hear the song "I Remember" by Keyshia Cole."_

_Ooohh yeah oh yeah  
Oooh, remember  
Oooohh I remember,and I wanna know_

_Where were you, when I said I loved you  
And where were you, when I cried at night  
Waiting up, couldn't sleep without you  
Thinking of, all the times we shared_

_I remember when my heart broke  
I remember when I gave up loving you  
My heart couldn't take no more of you  
I was sad and lonely_

_I remember when I walked out  
I remember when I screamed I hated you  
But somehow deep inside, still loving you, sad and lonely_

_No one knew, all the pain I went through  
All the love, I saved deep in my heart for you  
Didn't know, where I would go, where I would be  
But you made me leave, and plus my heart it just  
It just kept telling me so.  
_

"Claire, are you okay?"

Claire looked down and realized that her hands were tightly clenched around the armrest and immediately loosened her grip. She took a deep breath out and shook her head a few times.

"No?" Cam questioned, glancing at her.

"No, I'm fine." she assured him, staring out the windows with a slight frown.

"Okay." He didn't sound convinced, but dropped it.

_"We have a caller from Nantucket here for our final song. Who is this?" _

_"Uh, I'm D." _

Claire almost fell out of her chair, startled. That was Derrick's voice... She glanced at Cam to see if he had realized it too, but his gaze was on the road like nothing was wrong.

_"D?" _

_"Yeah, um, I screwed up with my girlfriend. Big time. I thought she was cheating on me, when it turned out she wasn't, so I cheated on her, because I was hurt and all, and she saw. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm sorry that I ever hurt her like this. So, can you play "Emotional" by Casely? Oh, and Claire- I miss you like hell, and... and I love you." _

Both Claire and Cam's heads snapped toward the small radio in total shock. Cam quickly averted his eyes back to the road, while Claire stared at the speakers intently.

_ Damn Somebody Tell Me Why The First Girl I See When I Walk Up In The Club Her  
You Told Me That You Was Gon Make Sure I Wasn't Gona See This Girl  
No Not Tonight, I Wanted To Give It Time, I Wanted Her Out My Mind  
Now It's Too Late To Leave  
Damn, I Wonder Who That Is She's Talking To... _

_He Put The Drink Down Now He's Makin A Move, _

_I Wonder Where They Movin To  
And Just Like A Fool I'm Watchin Her  
Tryna Make My Eyes Deter  
But I Can't Stop Watchin I'm Watchin  
Said I Can't Stop Watchin, I'm Watchin_

_Now The Only Thing I Feel Inside Of My Chest Is All This Regret  
I Never Should Of Let You Go, Why'd I Let You Go,  
This Situation Is Under My Skin  
There's A War Goin' On Within_

_This Is How I Feel Everytime I'm Around You  
I Just Lose Control When I'm In The Same Room  
I Get So, I'm Sooo  
Emotional, Emotional, Emotional_

_So What Do You Think?  
Should I Roll Up, Like I Do It On Dubs  
Show Her What It Is, Make Her Miss My Love  
Yea Reminisce On Us  
Look At Me Stressin, So Caught Up  
Learnin My Lesson, I Realize  
(But Now It's Lookin Like It's Too Late)  
Cause He Just Wrapped His Hands Around That Slim Waist  
That's My Waist  
Please Don't Tell Me She's Dancing The Same Way  
She Danced With Me  
Man That Could Never Be  
That's What She Said To Me  
That's Why It's So Hard To Believe_

_Now The Only Thing I Feel Inside Of My Chest Is All This Regret  
I Never Should Of Let You Go, Why'd I Let You Go,  
This Situation Is Under My Skin  
There's A War Goin On Within_

_This Is How I Feel Everytime I'm Around You  
I Just Lose Control When I'm In The Same Room  
I Get So, I'm Sooo  
Emotional, Emotional, Emotional_

_Hey Girl, Didn't See Ya Standin There It's Been A  
Long Time, It's Feelin Really Good To See Your Smile  
(Every Once In A While) I'm Thinkin Of You And Me- E  
But Life Is Good I'm Free-E Yea  
Wait! Baby I'm Frontin Honestly I Made A Big Mistake  
I'm Struggling With Reality, It Hurts More Everyday  
I Been Blaming You For Makin Me Feel This Way  
And Now I'm Crushed Without Your Love_

_This Is How I Feel Everytime I'm Around You  
I Just Lose Control When I'm In The Same Room  
I Get So, I'm Sooo  
Emotional, Emotional, Emotional_

Cam quickly turned off the radio, and parked the car near the movie theater and got out of the car.

"Let's go."

Claire nodded numbly, unable to move. Derrick...

* * *

**Cam P.O.V**

Cam casually placed his arm over Claire's slim shoulder in the darkened movie theater. He noticed her stiffen, but she didn't move. He tried to concentrate on the movie, but couldn't. He could tell that she was having second thoughts about the whole 'moving on' thing after she heard the radio. Hopefully she wouldn't be able to figure out the truth. Derrick just had to leak it out- maybe Claire wouldn't remember him saying that he only cheated on her when he thought she was cheating on him. Dammit, his entire plan could go up in smoke...

They were watching "21". Just when Jim Sturgess and Kate Bosworth were about to kiss on the subway, the screen went black. A few young girls sitting in the row in front of them screamed, and Cam rolled his eyes. Probably just a technical glitch. Then, the screen brightened again, except this time, showing two people sitting at a table, a pretty, dark-haired Spanish girl and a black-haired boy. You could only see the back of the boy's head, but Cam suddenly grew clammy. That girl was Alicia. Meaning, that guy was-

"Cam?" Claire asked suddenly, her eyes glued to the screen. "Is that you?"

"Uh..."

He trailed off and watched in horror as the camera zoomed in and you could hear the voices clearly.

"So," Alicia's low whisper was the only noise in the silent theater. "I found out that Derrick thinks that Claire's cheating on him with Josh. You need to encourage that. Tell Derrick it's true, so he'll get together with Kristen. Then, you can get Claire."

"Nice." the Cam on the screen nodded with a smile. "When do I do this?"

"At Hunter's party tonight. It'll be perfect." Alicia smirked. "Then, Kristen will get Derrick into an empty bedroom, and start making out, and you will lead Claire straight down there, so she'll think that Derrick's cheating on her!"

"Genius."

The scene changed, and suddenly, Cam watched in deadly silence as the conversation he had with Hunter, just minutes before Claire and Cam had left for the movies, was projected on screen.

"This is wrong. I'm not going to let Claire live in a freaking lie. Even Alicia's given up on breaking up Josh and Massie." Hunter said, pacing across the screen.

"Shut up, Hunt. I don't give a damn if Alicia's not here. I have Claire back now."

"Dude, I don't feel right about this anymore. Claire's been totally miserable for the past few days. I told Cassie to make her feel better, and she did, but still... and god, Kristen's such a bitch! Why should you make the poor guy suffer?"

"Man, I thought you were on my side for this! So help me, or just go stay out of it- I've waited way too long to get back together with Claire to worry about this!"

The screen went blank.

Everyone in the theater was glancing around confused, but Cam watched apprehensively as Claire's face grew redder by the second.

"Is this true?" she demanded, turning to him, her voice breaking slightly. "You planned all this?"

"Claire, I-"

Cam felt a hard slap sting his cheek and stared at her in shock. She stood up quickly, popped open the lid of her soda and dumped the icy contents on his head. Coke dribbled down his hair and face, and he shook his head frantically.

"What the-"

He winced as another slap hit him.

"You."

_Slap._

"Fucking."

_Slap. _

"Ass."

_Slap._

"Hole."

_Slap. _

People recognized the two of them from the screen and began to clap. Before Cam could do anything, she snatched her bag from the floor, and ran out the theater without another word.

* * *

**Massie P.O.V **

"I told you it would work." Massie sighed contently and leaned back in her chair. Josh nodded, but kept his eyes on the huge T.V screen, where the Yankees were playing the Red Sox.

"Yup. That was genius." he agreed, taking a sip of the Dr. Pepper in his hand. "How'd you get the videos, though?"

"Hunter, Cassie, and Dylan." she answered, stretching.

"Dylan?" Josh questioned, his gaze averting from the game for a brief moment. "Marvil?"

"Yeah, we talked. Apparently her and Plovert broke up because he kept checking out Sluticia. So she's single now, and just chilling. We're cool now."

"That's cool."

Suddenly the two of them heard distinct shouting from the bedroom they had locked Claire and Derrick in, to force them to make up.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE-" Claire screamed.

There was a ramble of tense murmuring. Startled, Josh and Massie both ran to the door and pressed their ears against it.

"NO DERRICK! YOU'RE SO STUPID! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT-"

"I was just jealous-"

"SHUT UP! SO YOU GO FOR KRISTEN?"

"_You _went for Cam!"

"ONLY AFTER YOU-"

There was silence. Josh and Massie glanced at each other worriedly. Suddenly, they heard heavy breathing and soft giggles.

_"Derrick." _

Moan.

_"Derrick... stop it..." _

Giggle.

_"Derrick..." _

Both Josh and Massie pulled away, with amused and horrified looks on their faces.

"Never again." Massie shook her head quickly and clamped her hands on her ears. "I never want to hear the name Derrick sound like that ever again."

"Oh god." Josh looked faintly green. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

* * *

**There you have it. Clairington make-up. Gotta love it. Next chapter is the LAST one. Review PLEASE with a cherry on top :). **


	17. Epilogue: The Great Escape

**Alrighty. Here it is. THE FINAL CHAPTER of Nantucket Summer. **

**These people totally rock my socks:**

**AlyParker407; Awesomeblossom609; BlondeMysteryChic; KarleyBoB; Kenza xoxo; LovePeaceHappiness; Luffely; Magagie; Pinkladie123; Princess.KaylZ-808; RoyalDarlingx; SourMuffins; The Serial Kisser; Wingzz; air ehh ca x43; arystar; beststoriesever95; blueleaf645; candyycane21; carefree34; clhoepa; emeraldeyes101; girlwithwings2; hbanana092; innocentxxsinner; krissiekay; lipglossgirlsavestheday; maplexsyrup; niajowx3; piglover149; ponypuffpuffpotamus; toriadore; valgal95; xaxa3; xoIxCox; and xoxoHottLSUChicxoxo.**

**You guys are awesome X21933920.**

**Hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

_July 18th, 2013. _

Four best friends sat in a slightly rusted, red Mustang convertible. The sky was the brightest shade of azure and the sun was hidden amongst the feathery white clouds. The only noises were the waves crashing against the shore along the coast, and the endless jabbering of the four people in the car. Two boys were in the front- a shaggy, blonde boy holding the wheel, with a tanned brunette riding shotgun. The two girls were in the back, bouncing on the worn leather seats in anticipation.

"Derrick, where are we going?" the blonde girl asked for the fourteenth time, leaning forward to change the radio station.

"Dammit Claire, you've asked that question a billion times already." the brunette boy in the front said, rolling his eyes. "If you stopped talking, we might actually be able to hear the music. Which, by the way, is on the freaking highest volume possible."

"Shut up, Hoshay. It's my birthday. I can do whatever the hell I want without you opening your fat mouth to complain." she giggled, smacking his shoulder.

"ABUSE! ABUSE!" he screamed in mock horror, cowering under his raised arms. Derrick, Claire, and Massie laughed at his immaturity.

"Shut up, Josh." Massie chastised, blushing slightly. "You're such a loser." Josh pouted.

"Aw, Mass. You don't mean that, do you?" he stuck out his bottom lip and widened his eyes. Massie giggled and leaned forward to peck his lips.

"PDA!" Derrick and Claire shouted. They burst into laughter, while Josh grinned ear to ear.

"But seriously, where are we going?" Claire repeated again. Josh kept his hands over his ears and shut his eyes.

"Dude, I don't know how much longer I can take this." he said, turning to his friend. Then he turned back to Claire. "Derrick got Boys like Girls to play on a private beach we rented out for your birthday, 'cause they're your favorite band and all."

"EHMAGAWD!" Claire screeched, pulling Massie into a bone-crushing hug in excitement. "DERRICK, I LOVE YOU! I've always wanted to meet Martin. He's such an amazing singer... and hot too."

"Hey!" Derrick shouted, turning his head around to face her. "I resent that."

Josh snickered.

"Personally, I think Paul's hotter." Massie stated, flipping her almost reflective, straightened hair behind her. "I mean, he's the only guy who can pull of the whole emo thing while still looking ah-mazing."

"What?" Josh snapped, while Derrick grinned. "That's not cool, Mass."

Everyone laughed. Josh leaned in toward Derrick and whispered loudly, "Man, they're gonna steal our girls. We have to kill them right after the concert's over."

"No!" Claire shouted, leaning forward and smacking Josh again. "Don't you dare." Then she turned to Massie. "Do I look okay? Oh god, if I knew I was going to meet _Martin,_ I would have put more effort into my outfit!" She looked down at her outfit and bit her pale, shimmery lip. She was wearing a off-white, sleeveless BCBG tunic dress with a plunging V-neck down to her navel over a cropped, gold Anna Sui chiffon tube top. Chocolate brown Lacoste leggings hugged her thin legs, and metallic gold Havaianas were on her pedicured feet.

"You look fine." Massie said, looking her up and down. "Oh, but take your hair out of the ponytail and leave it down. Guys like it better when your hair is down. I'm sure _Martin_ will like it better." she added, smirking.

"Dude! I'm right here!" Derrick grunted from the front, frowning. "Man, this was so not a good idea." he muttered. Josh chuckled, leaning his head back.

"Shut up Josh. And Derrick, trust me, you have nothing to worry about. I'll always love you best. Well," Claire giggled. "If you sang a sappy love song to me, I'd probably love you more."

"Really?" he replied, his face brightening.

"I'm kidding. I love you just the way you are."

"OOH, Derrick, I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Josh said in a mock falsetto. "You're so hawt!"

"Dude, I'm sorry." Derrick grinned. "I didn't know you felt that way about me. I love you and all, but I already have a girlfriend."

While Josh's mouth opened and closed, trying to find something to say, Derrick, Claire, and Massie laughed, and they pulled up at a slightly crowded beach.

"Who are all these people?" Claire asked, hopping over the car door instead of opening it. Massie rolled her eyes and stepped out.

"Well, we can't have a party without guests now, can we?"

Derrick smiled and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's tiny waist. Massie went on Claire's other side, and Josh stood beside her.

"Happy Birthday, Claire." Derrick whispered in her ear. She giggled softly and kissed his cheek. They made their way onto the beach. When everyone saw Claire, they burst into applause.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They shouted. In the crowd, Claire could see Hunter, Dylan, Cassie, Plovert, Kemp, and even Todd. He ran toward her and pulled her into a hug.

"Happy Birthday, sis." he grinned.

"Todd! How did you get here?"

"Snuck out of soccer camp and took a cab." he shrugged. "Nathan's got it covered if anyone notices."

"Do Mom and Dad know?"

"Nah. I figured I'd keep it to myself. But how could I miss my favorite sister's 18th birthday?" he gave her a crooked smile and pulled away. "There's a hot redhead standing by the buffet table. Gotta get busy. See ya."

"Ew, never say that again!"

Todd grinned and pushed through the crowd. Claire smiled at Derrick. Massie and Josh had gone to get the music ready.

"Hey, where are Cam, Kristen, and Alicia?" she asked, snuggling into his arms.

"Um, we took care of them."

"What did you do?"

"You'll see."

"Tell me!"

"Okay, fine." Derrick leaned in and whispered. "Well, Mrs. Gregory didn't really know that Kristen had come to Nantucket. She apparently was supposed to be tutoring middle schoolers at some summer school in Nevada. Don't ask. So, I kind of called Mrs. Gregory and reported that her child was partying it up in strip clubs in Massachusetts instead of working at her summer job, and BAM! Kristen was on the fastest flight back to Westchester."

"Whoa." Claire said, looking impressed. "That's sweet. What about Cam and Alicia?"

"Well, last I heard of Alicia was that she was going to Spain for the rest of the summer. She and Nina the Obscena will have a great time together."

"Nice. And Cam?"

Derrick looked slightly nervous.

"Uh, well, Cam-"

"CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION, PLEASE?"

Everyone turned to see Massie standing on the stage, holding a microphone. She looked great in her multicolored, sequined, knee-length Vera Wang original strapless dress and Tory Burch gladiator sandals. Josh stood beside her, his arm around her waist, clad in a Ralph Lauren polo and khakis.

"Thanks for coming to Claire's eighteenth birthday bash! For entertainment, we have Boys like Girls performing!"

Everyone began screaming and jumping up and down as the curtain lifted, and four HOT guys stood on stage, waving. The waited for the crowd to silence before Martin stepped up to the microphone and began speaking.

"Hi Claire, Happy Birthday." he grinned at her, and Claire squealed and dug her nails into Derrick's arm, who winced. "Hey what's up, I'm Martin. And we're Boys like Girls. The 'Great Escape' is a song about being young and moving on and growing up and um, not leaving it all behind, but kind of feeling like you are moving onto a new place, and you're ready to break free and get out. But you're going to do it to up for one more night with your best friends." **(A/N: I got that from a recording session on AOL music :D) **He cleared his throat and placed his mouth near the microphone.

_ Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night_

Everyone split into couples and began dancing. Claire could see Massie and Josh shoving through the crowd to get near them and Dylan dancing with... Todd? She giggled as Dylan stared at his outstretched arms apprehensively, but accepted them. Cassie and Hunter were hugging and swaying by the stage.

_Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

Claire laced her fingers with Derrick's and Massie's and all four of them formed a small circle, smiling and laughing as they danced.  
_  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight  
_

Claire jumped into the air, pumping her fist, and shaking her blonde waves everywhere, while Derrick kept his hands on her waist. Massie placed Josh's hands on her hips.

_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive_

They screamed the lyrics along with the rest of the crowd. The four of them jumped up and down, adrenaline pumping through their veins, while they enjoying their last summer together.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

Derrick whispered something in Massie's ear, while she nodded. Josh gave a knowing grin to Claire, who furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

_All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight_

Derrick smiled and leaned in toward Claire.

"Let's get out of here."

He took her hand, and pulled her toward the crowd.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

Massie and Josh both grabbed Claire's other hand and squeezed, giving her a final smile before she was pulled away by Derrick.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

While he pulled her, Claire received the same knowing smile from Hunter, Cassie, Todd, and Dylan as they pushed their way into the crowd.

"What's going on?" she mouthed to Cassie, who smirked and turned back to her boyfriend.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

Once they escaped the crowd standing around the stage, Derrick pulled her up a sandy hill, far away from the party, where there was a magnificent view of the sunset. It was warm and breezy, and Claire let out a sigh of contentment as the sea scented air engulfed her. Derrick simply looked at her, the faintest traces of a smile on his face as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

"Claire?"

"Yeah?" she turned to him, her pale lips upturned into a half smile.

Derrick sighed and took her hands, a serious expression on his face. She cocked her head at him, a questioning look in her shining, cobalt eyes. He reached into his pocket, and went down on one knee. Claire suddenly stopped smiling, and her eyes went wide.

"Even though this summer has been full of mistakes and breakups, the fact that we're still together means that our relationship can survive anything. I love you. I love you more than you could ever imagine. I'm giving up Brown and my potential soccer career so I can be with you for at least the next four years. But," he sighed. "I want more than that. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Claire Stacey Lyons, will you marry me?"

He opened the robin blue Tiffany's box, so that the ruby-encrusted platinum diamond ring sparkled in the setting sun. Claire stared at it, completely speechless. As though they were in a dream, the sounds of the party were seemed to just fade, and the only noise was the light breeze and the waves lapping the sun-kissed shore. Derrick stared nervously at her stunned expression and furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"Yes." she whispered finally. "Oh god, yes!"

Derrick grinned and let out a relieved breath, his apprehension melting away and being replaced with ineffable happiness. He slid the ring onto her left ring finger silently and watched as she stared at it in awe. It looked like it had been destined for her hand- a perfect fit. She surprised him by jumping straight into his arms and pulling him into the most exhilarating kiss that either of them had ever experienced. It wasn't as aggressive or fast as the others, but full of endless passion and possibilities. His hands went instinctively to the nape of her neck and the small of her back. She pressed her body as tightly as possible against his, so that she could almost feel the warm blood rushing through his veins. Her fingers entangled in his shaggy blonde locks, and he responded with so much enthusiasm that he lifted her off the ground. Her heart was practically pounding out of his chest.

She didn't know how long they were like that. It could of been seconds, minutes, or hours. When they seperated, they heard could hear in the distance, back at the party, all the guest screaming "CLASS OF 2013!" at the finish of "The Great Escape". Derrick chuckled and ran his fingers through Claire's gold, tangled curls. She stared up at him, her eyes shining with so many emotions- excitement, love, passion, fear, recklessness, and pure joy. Because they both knew that even though this was the end of one era, it marked the beginning of a new one.

_fin._

* * *

260 miles away, outside an estate in Westchester, New York, a black haired boy was eagerly speaking to a blonde girl who was up in her balcony.

"Babe, it was a... a... joke! Yeah, a joke. Of course you're going to live with me in Boston when I go to Harvard! I was kidding before. Seriously."

"Aw, Cammie, do you still love me?" she crooned, leaning against the railing of her balcony with an angelic smile, traces of a recent nose job visible on her face.

"Of course I do."

"Well then, I guess I'll forgive you-"

"Thanks Livs!" he let out a sigh of relief, and rubbed the sides of his leather jacket.

"When HELL FREEZES OVER!" she screamed, a deranged look on her face. She brought out a small, black walkie-talkie from the pocket of her silk robe and clicked a button. "Lars, let out the Rotelweenies!" she barked into the speaker. "I have an intruder outside my window!"

"They're called Rottweilers, Miss Ryan." a voice said from the walkie-talkie.

"Whatever!" she snapped. "Get them here now!" Then she smirked down at Cam's horrified face. "Hi honey!"

"OLIVIA! What the hell?" he shouted, nervously glancing around for the fastest escape. Then both of them heard the barking of dogs in the distance.

"You better run fast Cammie boy. They're huge!"

"SHIT!"

_official fin. _

* * *

**Haha, I couldn't resist the adding in the little ending. Cam deserved some torture, right? Right. Even though it was the last chapter, please REVIEW and I'll write another story soon. Maybe not a sequel, but still :)  
**


End file.
